Lunatic
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: Parody of Halo Machinima Spriggs, follow the Adventure's of the Mad group, Lunatic121, Nukid, Ross and X Prodigy.
1. Chapter 1

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 1

"LUNATIC!!!!!" A person yelled in rage, this guy has brown long hair with a scar on my wears a black hoody and black trousers to resemble the CP9. This is Nukid. As A strange Kid appeared on a Mongoose. This Kid is Lunatic121.

"Why can't I kill you!!" Nukid screamed. As Looney simply drived away.

"Die you son of a bi-!!!" Nukid roared as the camera changed to somekind of command post. In it was A man, He was wearing, a crimson jacket, black jeans and a Hollow Mask, this is X prodigy. as he was hearing the racket outside another Man appeared, this one, had Purple Hair and Eyes, A Red Shirt, Blue Jeans and Black Trainers, This is Roscoso or simply Ross.

"My God, tell me that isn't Nukid?" X asked, Ross who simply nodded his head.

"I'd say he's up to automatics," Ross said.

"You have to stop them," X said,

"ME!! Why Me!?" Ross said.

"It's your job, chain of command, remember?" X said with a smirk.

"Bullshit This is YOUR mess!!" Ross yelled.

"Their your men! I am not going over your head." X said.

"Your the Lieutenant, I'm not even a Sergeant!" Ross yelled.

"Good Point, let's fix that shall we," X said, as he turned to the loudspeaker's.

"Ah crap" Ross moaned, as the loudspeakers blared. While Nukid and Looney where busy trying to kill each other.

"Attention! Attention! Gentlemen of the Fifth Intergalactic Semi-Mechanized Infantry Battalion. It is my pleasure to announce the Promotion of Ross to Sergeant Effective Immediatly. Treat him with the respect you would show for any other officer." With that Done, X faced Ross again.

"Now, go stop your men," X said,

"No way. No way! No F-ing way!!" Ross yelled.

"Do it, or I will have a tank blow up your supply of Sugar Alchohol," X said.

"For the Thousandth time, it's not Sugar Alchohol, it's called Root Beer!" Ross yelled.

"Call it what you want, it still blows up," X said, with no way to win, Ross just gave up.

"I hope you die in a fire X!" Ross said as he rushed off to stop Nukid and Looney.

"Life's a bitch Ross, welcome to the officer corps," X said as the camera switched to Nukid, On the Roof of a Building, while Looney still on the mongoose faced him,

"It's been 5 Years, but I am afraid Looney, that we are at the end of things," Nukid said as Looney started to drive away again. "Nothing to say? None of your classic wit or insults?" As Nukid didn't noticed Ross approaching him.

"Very Well then as a personal favour, I promise not to maim you or anything lame like that, if you stand perfectly still." Nukid said.

"What the HELL are you thinking!?" Ross yelled. As Nukid turned around.

"I don't think I do," Nukid said.

"What YOU do, it make OUR lives miserable!" Ross said.

"Did you hear what he called my mom, that women's a saint." Nukid said. As Ross sighed.

"So you are going to have another wacky scheme involving, High Explosives, Giant spinning blades of doom, the odd violation of the laws of physics..." Ross said.

"Screw Laws," Nukid interruptted.

"...Several TONS of express delivery package's!" Ross yelled.

"Hell Yeah!" Nukid said smirking.

"Speaking of that, how do you get all this crap anyway! I can't even get a Pillow from HQ, and you get everything but the Kitchen Sink!" Ross yelled.

"No I get the sink too. Told them it was padding for the hornet. Or some Crap like that," Nukid said.

"Who the hell did you blow to get all this...?" Ross asked.

"Classified!" Nukid said.

"Whatever, point is, IT WON'T WORK! You know it, I know it, everyone does, but you'll do it anyway," Ross said.

"Already did it," Nukid said.

"If you keep this up you'll lose it again remember the last time?" Ross asked.

"No," Nukid simply said. As the camera shows scene's of Things Burning, Exploding, and more Exploding. "Are questioning my patriotism?" Nukid asked as Looney drived by.

"Quote 'I'll burn you all to get that Son of a you know what,' Unquote" Ross said.

"Hey he asked for it!" Nukid said.

"But you missed him and hit EVERYTHING ELSE!!!!" Ross yelled.

"Yeah well." Nukid said.

"Listen just put the fists down before someone gets hurt." Ross said

"I don't know maybe for once your r-" Nukid started to say. But Looney drived by again.

BEEP BEEP!

That did it.

"That's It!! I'll Kill him!!" Nukid roared. As he launched multiple Shingans everywhere.

"DAMMIT NUKID!!!!" Ross yelled. As He quickly dodged the ones aimed his way.

BEEP BEEP!

Meanwhile back in the Command Post.

"Look I know we have a troop shortage but we need more men." X said not noticing the Shingan. Barreling towards the Methane Tanks nearby.

BOOOMMMM!!!!

"AHHHHH!" X screamed as he was slammed into a wall and then a pipe in the wrong area.

"I need those," X whimpered as he groaned in pain.

Back with Ross and Nukid, Nukid was still trying to shoot Looney down.

"Heh, well at least you didn't hit anything important." Ross said. As Looney drove off.

End of Episode One.


	2. Chapter 2

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 2: House Call.

As we hear a radio crackle to life, Me, and Nukid where driving a Warthog. On the Back was the Badly injured X Prodigy.

"Well folks, it's time to bring out the waladin tears cause the feds came due, the fifth rate ground pounders, hold the record for most casualities in peace time. Accordding to a new report Lietinaunt X Prodigy was a victim of a methane explosion. Sounds suspicoius life we care! At any rate we hope X Prodigy to have a speedy recovery, because we might have to send them a competent officer instead." The Voice on the Radio as Ross drove off a ramp causing X to fall out of the back.

"Oww, that was my torso, I need my torsooo!" X whined. As Ross stopped the car.

"So, restart the polls and hold positions, General Yoroichi, over and out," The Radio said before shutting off. As Ross and Nukid got out of the car and headed back to X.

"Think we should go back and get rope?" Nukid asked.

"He'll be fine," Ross said, as they two of them got ready to life X.

"Alright on three, one two...shit!" Nukid said as they dropped X by accident who cringed in more pain.

"Aw dude!" Ross said.

"Sorry, ok one more time, one, two three!!!" Nukid said as they lifted X back onto the Warthog. A little while later they where back at the base.

"I don't know Ross, I still think he was giving me the evil eye when we moved him." Nukid said.

"You can't give the evil eye, if their in the road," Ross said.

"Still I think you should watch him by yourself, until the nurse get's here," Nukid said.

"You'll be fine," Ross said.

"Says you!" Nukid argued.

"What do you think he'll do gnaw your ankles if you get to close?" Ross said.

"Well that get me out of watching him?" Nukid asked.

"Are you saying you can't watched crippled." Ross said.

"What's I'm saying is I'm worried about a cripple with special forces training." Nukid as Ross justed stared.

"X? Special Force's? I didn't think the Boy Scouts had those?" Ross said.

"I was pretty surprised we got him, you know after the accident and everything," Nukid said.

"What accident?" Ross asked.

"Umm, the ONLY accident we ever had here, uh yeah, I guess that was after he got stuck here, we don't talk about the accident all that much" Nukid said. Getting Ross curious.

"What happened?" Ross asked.

"I'll tell you if you watch X," Nukid said.

"I can survive the mystery, good luck!" Ross said as he walked away.

"Damn it!" Nukid yelled. As the scene changes to X still badly injured lying on a bed.

"JESUS GOD IT HURTS! You Bastards! I'LL Slit All you throats and watch you bleed!!" X roared in pain.

"Geez, calm down, we called a medic," Nukid said.

"So what your not getting out of it that easily you pricks! My God it hurts, my balls I think I'm missing my balls. I'll rip yours off and see who you like it!!" X said.

"Oh that's just the shrapnel talking, their a lot of nasty stuff in those things and you've got a pretty little nurse to fix that wound if you know what I mean." Nukid said, while grinning.

"Great you called someon the pains terrible, I can't feel my toes, it's getting Dark, I think I see a white light...wait which nurse," X asked. Looking a little better.

"The one in your little black book you ladies man, she said she would," Nukid started saying.

"Nukid listen to me," X said.

"Yeah?" Nukid asked.

"Get me a pistol before..." X started to say but a voice stopped him.

"Well what a pleasent surprise!" The Voice said revealing a Girl about 17 she had Pink Hair, a white Shirt, Pink Glove's, a Red skirt, and white trainer's, she was also wearing a band aroudn her left Arm, and on it was what looked like a pearl.

"Katie," X said.

"X-san," Katie said with a hidden amount of venom in it.

"Nukid, I'm gonna kill you!" X said.

"Why don't you step outside Nukid," Katie said as X did a 180.

"Oh god Nukid no! I'm sorry, forget what I said, I'll never stop you from doing anything ever again! Just for the love of God don't leave!" X said.

"For the safety of the patient I'll need you to leave," Katie said.

"I'll won't be safe if he leaves, come on Nukid, we'll drink some Beer, we'll watch some dirty videos, we'll make it a guys night out. It'll be a great time," X said.

"Uh, how about we just stick to the beers," Nukid said.

"Well I'll need your help," Katie said.

"On the beers, got it," Nukid said.

"Take off his pants," Katie said.

"But he's my boss," Nukid said.

"This is your fault in the first place!" X said.

"SHUT UP!!" Nukid yelled.

"It's always your Damn fault!!" X said.

"Should I leave you two love birds alone." Katie said.

"Katie would you please stay out of this!" X said.

"Why you couldn't stay out of her!!" Katie yelled.

"EWWW!" Nukid cried out.

"Geez, your still hung up on that, it was just a Physical!" X said.

"Is that what they call it these days, is that standard equipment!" Katie yelled.

"Do you even know what a Colonoscape is Women!!" X yelled as Nukid started to creep out.

"Oh gee look at the time," Nukid said as he started to leave.

"Nukid, buddy don't go, what do you want man, promotion, money, women, you want hookers, I'll buy you a boat, a car, I'll buy you a boatful of hookers, we'll call it the SS Hooker, and sale the seven seas with our hookers. It will be amazing, Nukid just please don't go," X pleaded but Nukid had already left.

"Have a good time Nukid," Katie said before showing a very evil grin.

"Now it's just you and me Dead-Man!" Katie said.

"Oh god...no!" X whimpered.

Nukid started leaving the building.

"I am so going to blog about this," Nukid said. As he saw a familiar Kid.

HONK HONK

"Oh thank you Looney, thank you for your simply mind in these crazy times, and thank you for not asking me to take your bosses pants off in front of his former girlfriend," Nukid said.

BEEP BEEP

"As a thanks, I'll make your death quick and painless," Nukid said not noticing Lunatic driving towards him before it was too late.

"Son of a Bitch!!" Nukid yelled.

End of Episode 2


	3. Chapter 3

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 3: My Tank is Fight.

As Looney drove off, honking in laughter. Nukid walked into view a very pissed off look on his face.

"Of course you know, THIS MEANS WAR!" Nukid roared. We now change to X and Katie who was starting to heal him.

"Ahh, another beautiful day on Zambai 7," Katie sighed.

"You crazed blood soaked witch! That was my SPLEEN wasn't it," X whined.

"Oh hush I don't really need your spleen." Katie said.

"You said the same God Damn thing about my Liver!!" X yelled.

"Your Left Lung and your Diaphram, seeing a pattern here?" Katie asked.

"Your harvesting me for organs aren't you?" X asked.

"No I'm not...oh that a wallet?" Katie asked.

"Course you are! I swear to Sparda! If I see my Colon on Ebay!!" X threatened.

"I may hate you, but I'd never harvest your organs, I'd never risk my patient's on such lousy products!" Katie said.

"Lousy!? Haha! You gotta be kiding all my meat's prime cut baby, you just won't admit it!" X said.

"Your meat is was and always, UFC, Unfit For Consumption. To be perfectly frank your fixed now, damn hypocratic oath!" Katie said.

"Well it dosen't stop you from using Anesthetic!" X said.

"I don't think we have enough to put a three old kid under at this point so I won't waste it on you, heck if we where getting shipments, I'd transfer you back to Earth," Katie said.

"What do you mean if you where getting shipments?" X asked.

"We haven't had a pelican drop in two weeks!" Katie said as the camera shows an empty store room.

"Central keeps comandering them to handle the growing crisis on earth!" Katie said.

"Kidding me! They told us the Medic's had the pelicans!" X yelled.

"Us? Ha, we use hornets to transport people, Hornets!" Katie said as she remembered the ride here.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Katie screamed as she was trying to hang onto the Hornet.

"Just another 15 more Klicks mame," The Pilot said.

"Have you ever hit 80 Klicks on the side of a Hornet!!" Katie yelled. As the Camera changes to Nukid with a whole load of weapons and a giant Football.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, hmm hmm, their they are all standing in a row, big ones, small ones, some the size of your head, something, something, something, the rest of the song," Nukid sang badly. As Ross walked over,

"Hey Nukid you alright?" Ross asked.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah everything's ok," Nukid said.

"Ok, well, I'll be right back, I have to go work on that condenser thing," Ross said. Confusing Nukid.

"I thought you where working on some kind of Artillery," Nukid asked.

"Well yes, but your not susposed to know about that secret," Ross said.

"Why is it secret?" Nukid asked.

"So the Enemy dosen't know where it is," Ross said.

"Oh right, so after they nuke us from orbit, we'll be able to counter attack with the single wicked railgun you've been working on ALL WEEK! Because the Darkside's will just let us shoot the hell out of them because they won't be able to target where the bullets come from!" Nukid said.

"It's strategy Nukid," Ross said.

"Yeah stupid strategy!" Nukid said.

"You might wanna get outta here, I've got shit to blow up," Nukid said before laughing evil like. Ross quickly ran off.

As he prepared his weapons he heard an engine.

"Alright Looney, let's do this!" Nukid as he walked over to a machine gun.

"He'll never see this coming," Nukid chuckled as he prepared the gun to fire.

As Lunatic kept driving around the Mech Bay where all the tanks where, Nukid started to get impatient.

"Don't go behind the wall, stay out in the open, so I can shoot you!" Nukid said, but Lunatic kept driving.

"Look I've got money riding on this, and I ain't condemed to lose you jerk!" Nukid yelled. When Suddenly Three Seperate Lunatic's showed up each riding Mongoose's,

"Three of you, how the hell did you do that!?" Nukid yelled when he noticed Looney had vanished.

"Wait where'd he go?" Nukid asked himself, what he didn't notice was Looney sneaking over to a tank. When he finally noticed Looney was already in one.

"Get out of the tank, that thing's still under a lease and I don't want to blow it up, cause I have that power!" Nukid said just as the cannon aimed at him.

"Ah Crap," Nukid yelled, "Exit stage Right!" With that he quickly dodged Looney's shots but the Little nut just blew away all of Nukid's weapons.

"OH COME ON!!" Nukid yelled. Before he noticed the Tank aiming at him.

"Crap! Damnit! I'm sorry Lunatic, I wasn't going to kill you, please stop, I have a wife and eight kids somewhere! I don't know them by Name, but please don't shoot me!!" Nukid said trying to avoid Looney and his tank. As it drove off.

"Foul! Foul, foul, foul, foul! Get this guy out of the game, Foul, Foul!" Nukid yelled chasing after Lunatic.

"I hurt my toe, alright do over," Nukid said when Lunatic turned the tank around.

"Ah crap, I learned this in basic training I know I learnt something in basic's." Nukid told himself as he ran away form Lunatic.

End of Episode 3


	4. Chapter 4

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 4: Cake or Death. Part One.

As Ross was looking around some kind of base this is central command.

"Now where did I put that Welding Torch?" Ross asked himself, when his radio activated.

"Hey Ross, can you open the front gate?" Nukid asked.

"Uh sure can I do that from Central?" Ross asked.

"Sure, just search for the central computer the one with the big red switch," Nukid said.

"Got it," Ross said,

"Wait, wait it a little more complicated than that, I'll walk you through it hold on," Nukid said.

"I think I can handle a door?" Ross said. As Nukid appeared on the computer screen using video conference.

"Alright, they didn't make a manual for nothing, I just don't want another accident," Nukid said.

"How bad can it be?" Ross asked.

"Look at the lower screen," Nukid said, Ross looked down and gulped.

"Nukid? Is it just me or is the door trying to kill us?" Ross asked.

"Yeah pretty much, oh and whatever you do, DON'T GO FOR THE CAKE!! That's how we lost the major," Nukid answered. As we flashed back to the major

"Oh...cake, I love cake!" The Major said as he pulled the handle.

"Dispensing delicous cake...er...deadly nero toxins," The Computer said.

"Ok," Ross said.

"Now this is what you do, press the word not the entire button, by pressing straight down and pulling straight back up! If the screen glitches in anyway don't pull the handle. Instead unplug the computer, count to 25 and start again, incase you pick the wrong option, you'll have very little time," Nukid warned.

"So what do I do?" Ross asked.

"Run, do not walk to the nearest exit, oh and if you do trigger something and it's not the nerve gas, could you say something over the radio, I've gotta get the hell outta here before the obibital bombardment hits," Nukid said,

"Don't you mean orbital bombardment?" Ross asked.

"Are you even looking at the lower screen?" Nukid asked. As I looked at the lower screen.

"Holy Shit, it does say obibital! Why is this so complicated?" Ross said.

"Because I can only hotwire so many computers at one time, oh yeah this will also open all doors on the complex," Nukid said.

"What Psycho built this?" I asked.

"The Late Major," Nukid answered. As we see the choking Major.

"Ack, THE CAKE WAS A LIE!!" The Major yelled.

"Hang on incoming comm call," Ross said as Katie appeared on the screen.

"Captain Katie of the Medical Corp, who is this?" She asked.

"Speci...I mean Sergeant Ross at your service mame," Ross said. Suddenly another voice spoke up.

"ROSS YOU SON OF A BITCH!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!" X yelled.

"Stop pouting you'll be able to walk in a second," Katie said.

"Was that X?" Ross asked.

"He's recovering from another injury." Katie informed.

"SHE HIT ME AGAIN!" X yelled.

"Details, details," Katie said.

"Yeah, very important but..." Ross said sarcastically, but Katie interrupted.

"Sorry real quick have you been able to get a supply drop recently?" Katie asked.

"The only ones who can get supplies around here are Nukid and Lunatic," I said.

"How do they get supplies?" Katie asked, when suddenly another comm called.

"Hold on another comm call." Ross said, as he picked it up.

"No problem," Katie said before going on hold.

"Hello Fifth Intergalactic Pizza Hut, how may we help you," Ross said in a joking tone. When on the screen appeared another Woman, She had tanned skin, Black Hair in a Ponytail, Yellow Cat Like eyes and was wearing what looked like the uniform for the Soul Society's Stealth Force.

"How about I kick your ass, with a side order of cheesey sticks." She said in a very angry tone. Causing Ross to jump back.

"Oh, General Yoruichi, sorry about that, things have been pretty crazy around here." Ross said.

"I'll bet and it will get worse if you don't shut up and get back to work!" Yoruichi said.

"On it, what do you want?" Ross asked.

"I need to talk to Captain Katie of the Medical Corps, Right Now! Can you locate her?" Yoruichi asked.

"She's currently in surgery, can I take a message?" Ross asked.

"Tell her the medical corp requests her immediate presense, no excuses!" Yoruichi said.

"I'll tell her as soon as she get's out of surgery," Ross said.

"Fine, oh and Ross," She said.

"Yes?" Ross asked.

"Try not to kidnap anymore friendly generals, think you can handle that?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes, mam!" Ross said.

"General Yoruichi out," She said cutting the connection.

"Bitch!!" Ross said just as Katie came back on.

"EXCUSE ME!?!" She yelled.

"Nonono! Not you, the other bitch...oh that came out wrong, Yoruichi was on the line," Ross said.

"Oh she qualifies," Katie said.

"She said you needed to head back to the Medical centre, I think the hornet's already been sent," Ross said.

"Well uh...," Katie said.

"Will you stop yapping and open the door!" Nukid said suddenly speaking up.

"What the hell! Who's on the line?" Katie asked,

"Oh hey Katie what's up?" Nukid asked,

"Ross did you put this on conference call," Katie asked.

"No, I hacked into the line, hey do you need any morphine, I've got a truck full of the stuff," Nukid asked.

"No, hold onto it, we're find, X is fine, he's tough guy he's fine," Katie said sweetly.

"GODDAMMNIT! NUKID BRING ME MORPHINE!!!" X yelled.

"Would you two quit I've gotta..." Ross started saying until Lunatic's face showed up on the screen.

"Looney! Hey man, hi don't have time bye," Ross said,

"Alright forget this," Ross said pulling the handle.

"That was the door, thanks Sarge," Nukid said cutting the connection.

"Yeah fine, Katie?" Ross asked.

"I need more time, can you delay Yoruichi for me?" She asked.

"Considerate it done, bye-bye," Ross said as Katie cut the connection. Suddenly another opened up showing another Kid with Red Hair, and a huge hammer on his back.

"Hey, Ross guess what we got your radio transmitter's," He said. As the screen fades to black.

(OK this is part one, part two will have the aliens, or the Darkside's, Which I think will be Johan, Omaddon and Oldkid.)


	5. Chapter 5

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 4: Cake or Death. Part Two.

We see what look's like a Darkside he had skin was a dark blue, red eyes, and pointed ears. The first appeared to be a skinny figure with reddish hair pulled into a pony-tail behind his head. He wore tattered blue trench coat, with a green shirt underneath it, and black leather pants. To complete the look, a camera hang from a strap around his neck. This is Johan.

"Alright this time we need food, not weapons, food, we can't eat weapons so get food." Johan said. As another Darkside showed up this one tougher then the first, being somewhat thick in muscle tone, even though he appeared somewhat dumb. He had black beady eyes, wearing a red shirt, and dark pants. He also had grayish hair somewhat spiky, and even sported a gold nose ring, this is Omaddon.

"Maybe we should set up some booby traps, get a couple more humans while we're here," Omaddon said, as another Darkside showed up. He was tall, with blonde scruffy blonde hair. He wore black jeans but didn't wear a shirt, as if to say he wasn't afraid to get hurt. His eyes were pitch black, with the pupils bright yellow. His skin was pale blue and his face was angled. This is Oldkid.

"Hmm, taste like chicken, with some BBQ sauce delicious," Oldkid said.

"No!" Johan yelled.

"Oh come on!" Omaddon said.

"Don't start again," Johan said.

"What I barely say anything about it," Omaddon said.

"For the past nine months since we've been stuck on this rock, every hour of every day, you keep going on about killing the humans, again and again, can't you think of anything else!!" Johan yelled.

"Got over 400 kills," Omaddon said.

"Yes, yes, you managed to kill an entire human base, while trying to open a door, although I don't think that counts," Johan said.

"Meanwhile we've had to starve!" Oldkid said.

"What their is plenty of food around here, what about the Oran trees." Omaddon asked.

"Ate those!" Oldkid said.

"The Wild Boar's," Omaddon asked.

"Those too," Oldkid said.

"What about those other plants?" Omaddon asked.

"Sorry burnt those," Oldkid said.

What about the food on the ship?" Omaddon asked.

"Nope, mister 'I can't drive a stick ship!' Johan said,

"HEY!! It popped out in front of me!" Omaddon yelled.

"What do you mean it popped out infront of you, how did you miss the planet dumbass!" Johan said.

"He's right, it is hard to miss a planet!" Oldkid said as well. As a flashback happened to Omaddon...sleeping in the driver's seat.

"Planet Incoming, PLanet Incoming, we're about to hit it, dumbass!" The Computer said. The Flashback ended and the Three Darkside's spotted an unmaned Warthog.

"Hey you didn't tell me they had veichles?" Omaddon asked.

"Well duh," Johan said.

"Hey Johan," Omaddon said.

"What?" Johan asked.

"Shotgun!!" Omaddon said sitting in the passengers seat.

"Dammit!" Johan yelled.

"I'll drive then," Oldkid said.

"But I want to drive!" Johan said.

"No I'll drive," Oldkid said.

"But I wanna drive!!" Johan said,

"Fine you drive, I'll take the gun," Oldkid said.

"No I want the gun," Johan said as Oldkid smirked.

"Fine, I'll drive," Oldkid said.

"Ok, woo-hoo!" Johan cheered as he got into the Machine Gun, While Oldkid took the wheel.

"Napalm all those light kid's, doo dah, doo dah. Napalm all those little kid, all the doo dah day, watch them scream and burn watch them scream and burn. Napalm all those little kids all the doo dah day!!" Johan and Omaddon sang as Oldkid drove them out of the base. As we change to Ross with a huge amount of equipment, including Tanks, Warthogs and other stuffs.

"Radio transmitter's, check!" Ross said.

"Plasma cores check!" Ross said checking off some more things. As we change to Lunatic in a garage fixing his mongoose. When he turned around to pick up a tool Nukid appeared out of nowhere and jumped into the mongooses driver seat.

"Haha! I have your weapon nothing can stop me!" Nukid said driving away, Lunatic simply shoke his head and drove out with anothe mongoose.

"Who's ya daddy now Lunatic!" Nukid said driving out of the base.

"I AM UNSTOPPABLE!!" Nukid roared driving over a ramp and suddenly found himself over a cliff.

"Who put this cliff here," Nukid asked himself.

"Yahhooooweee!" Nukid screamed as he fell with the Mongoose. Meanwhile Lunatic drove past Ross who was looking for more tools.

"Man I wish I had a mongoose right now," Ross asked. When suddenly a Mongoose landed right infront of Ross.

"Uh, I wish my girlfriend Marissa was here right now wearing that leather outfit from the christmas party?" Ross said.

"AHHHHH!!!" Nukid screamed slamming into the ground nearby.

"Oh you guys suck!!" Ross yelled. We now change to Lunatic driving around the holding bay for the warthogs with Nukid chasing him with a Flamethrower.

"BURN!!! BURN!!! If it's a choice between regular and extra crispy, I want you extra crispy!!" Nukid roared chasing after Lunatic. As Ross showed up.

"Hmm, where can I find another rail gun at this hour," Ross asked himself.

"Looney stop driving so fast! Stop I need to burn you, you understand right, OH please let me burn you! I hate you Lunatic! RAAHHHH!!" Nukid roared as he lost Lunatic,

"This is sad," Ross said walking over to Nukid.

"Hey Ross, which way did Looney go?" Nukid asked.

"Uh that way," Ross said pointing to the exit,

"Thanks man," Nukid said.

"No problem," Ross said.

"No really if their anything I can do to help you, please let me know," Nukid said.

"Could you lay off the high explosives?" Ross asked.

"Sure no problem," Nukid said,

"Thanks man..." Ross said. But Nukid interruptted.

"Right after I kill Lunatic," Nukid said.

"Dammit!" Ross yelled.

"Don't worry I'll be two minutes," Nukid said. As Lunatic drove to the outside of the base and stopped.

"There is no escape this time!" Nukid yelled since he barracaded the only exit. Lunatic turned around to see a ramp and quickly back up.

"No way, no way! No F-ing way!!" Nukid said as Lunatic drove off the ramp.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Nukid yelled as Lunatic drove right over his baracade.

"I worked so hard!" Nukid cried.

BEEP BEEP BEEP (Lunatic)

"Ack! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nukid laughed maniacally. As Lunatic drove back to base, he suddenly noticed a Tank right outside in it was Nukid.

HONK HONK HONK (Nukid)

"Goodbye Lunatic," Nukid said as he pulled the trigger and....the tank blew up.

"GAAAHHHHH!" Nukid roared coming out of the tank unscathed but very P.O. As he launched Shingans everywhere while Yelling so many Curses. But Lunatic dodged them all but one did fly pretty high. We now turn to Ross who had a huge amount of Tanks, Warthog's and other equipment.

"This is going to be the coolest giant robot ever," Ross said as he noticed the Shingan.

"You gotta be kidding me," Ross said, as the shingan hit and everything started blowing up, but somehow Ross survived.

"NUKID!!!!!!!" Ross yelled.

End of Episode 4.


	6. Chapter 6

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 5: X Time.

We find Ross, Katie and Nukid just outside the operation room.

"Well you two didn't take any directives so your in the clear," Katie said, "That means you are here coincedently enough for the unveiling of...it was tricky I had to borrow parts form different sources but your boss, is unexploded,"

"Oh your a master of your craft," Nukid complimented.

"I think it's my best work, oh thank you, don't you agree," Katie said as X walked out of the Room.

"How do I look?" He asked us. The two of us widened our eyes.

"Absolutely fine," Both Me and Nukid said.

"What is their something on my face? This dosen't feel right?" X asked as to everyone else his head looked alot like a Darksides since it was Dark Blue in colour. (It's just for this parody, in other stories your still the same X)

"Your fine, the scarring just a bit off," Katie said.

"I can handle scar's their cool," X said.

"I think you look better once it fully heals," Katie said.

"You'll look like a whole new dude," Nukid said in an uneasy tone.

"Just think about all those girls you'll get," Ross said.

"Come on I didn't make a miracle here," Katie said while giggling.

"What about you Lunatic," Ross asked Lunatic who just showed up. He stared at X and he...

BEEP BEEP BEEP!! Lunatic screamed while running out, to the nearest bathroom.

"God, such language," X said before facing everyone else.

"Anyone want to change your previous opinions," X said. While Katie smiled sweetly.

"I did my duty to humans by making sure you'll never bred again, teehee," Katie said.

"You'll look like a whole new dude," Nukid said again.

"You can get girls, like Killer Rose," Ross said.

"I doubt that, Ross," Nukid said.

"Yeah maybe not, I'm going for a drive," X said while picking up his Hollow Mask.

"This is a little tighter, I'll see you guys later," X said as he left the room.

"Yeeaahh, about that," Ross said as he and Nukid followed.

(Meanwhile)

As Johan, Omaddon and Oldkid where back at their base.

"Mission succussful, those humans never saw us coming," Johan said.

"They where not even their," Omaddon said.

"I just want to unload so we can eat, man I'm hungry," Oldkid said.

"Relax we got everything," Omaddon said.

"Despite your ability to screw everything up!" Johan said.

"Are you saying I'm unreliable?" Omaddon asked.

"No, but now that you mention it," Johan said.

"Guys?" Oldkid asked.

"When have I ever let you guys down?" Omaddon asked.

"How long of a list do you want?" Johan asked.

"Now your just being cruel," Omaddon said.

"Tell me one thing? ONE THING you've done that worked out for us?" Johan asked.

"Uh, Guys?" Oldkid asked.

"I got those new Translators from those Jawa's, didn't I!" Omaddon said as we flashback to Him bargaining with a Jawa.

"(Translation: We will gladly trade you three of our translators for the one your friend has.)" the Jawa said.

"Oh three for one, stupid Jawa's, Deal!" Omaddon said.

"(Sucker!)" The Jawa said. As we end the flashback.

"If these translators are so good, why where the Jawas so eager to trade answer me that?" Johan asked.

"I'm sure they had a reason?" Omaddon said. As we flashbacked to the Jawa after Omaddon had left.

"Hello Ladies!!" He said in perfect english. As the flashback ended again.

"But you know what really bugs me?" Johan said.

"What?" Omaddon asked.

"You really want to know?" Johan asked.

"Yeah!" Omaddon said.

"GUYS!!!" Oldkid yelled.

"WHAT!!??" They yelled.

"Anyone remember to get some food?" Oldkid asked. As Johan just realized they only got a warthog.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Johan screamed. As the scene changed to X prodigy.

"You know I'm that concerned about the mongoose's not even my warthog, I am kind of curious about the rest of them and I would love to know where our power supply went too but what I really want to know it...?" X asked. As we find, Him along with Ross and Nukid in the Tank Bay, except no tanks.

"WHERE ARE MY GODDAMN TANKS!!!????" X roared.

"I blame Ross," Nukid quickly said.

"Sergeant Present!" X ordered.

"Nukid did it sir," Ross said while Saluting.

"Snitch," Nukid said.

"No shit, I could have guessed that but since we're all here now SOMEONE got to them first!" X said.

"Hey I only used one tank, and only burnt the warthogs," Nukid said.

"So I see it's wedensday?" X asked.

"No thursday," Nukid said.

"We have been a bit disorganized without you X," Ross said.

"Is that how you managed to misplace all of my tanks?" X asked.

"Uh...I have recolection of any armoured units sir," Ross said.

"Try that again Sergeant," X said.

"Well, if I wager a guess, they could potentially be half way to china," Ross said.

"Why would that be?" X asked.

"The Power Cores I was working on might have gotten unstable," Ross said.

"What Power Cores?" X asked,

"The Power Cores for the Robo...uh the Rail...uh I have no memory of any Power Cores sir," Ross said.

"Try that again with some intellect Ross!" X said.

"I didn't say anything of importance," Ross said.

"Again," X said,

"Uh these are not the Power Cores your looking for," Ross said.

"Do I look like a complete Idiot Ross!" X asked.

"Don't answer it's a trick question," Nukid whispered.

"Fine what where the Power Cores for?" X asked.

"Maybe he was working on a Power Core Launching system," Nukid suggested.

"Why would he make something like that?" X asked.

"Cause our Enemy don't have one," Nukid said.

"What Enemy!? We are in peace time you idiots!" X said. As Ross started backing away.

"You know THE Enemy cause their the enemy," Nukid said trying to make a bad excuse.

"(Sighs) Nukid, compile a report on the plausiability of a Power Core Launching system and have it on my desk by 4.30AM," X ordered.

"I'll copy and paste it from my files but why do early?" Nukid asked.

"I need napkins for my donuts, Ross!" X said before facing the retreating Pokemorph.

"On my way to toliet duty sir," Ross said.

"Later, right now rebuild my armour corp. Oh and Ross," X started to say but Katie showed up.

"You guys done yet?" She asked.

"Katie's on toliet detail," X said with a grin while Ross widened his eyes.

"Uh, X," Ross warned.

"I'm sorry Lietenaunt, but I didn't hear what you just said?" Katie said.

"X!!" Ross warned again but X didn't listen.

"Oh no you are going to clean bathrooms my dear, this is MY BASE!! If you persist on keeping an eye on me, then your working under me got it!?" X said.

'Idiot' Ross thought as Katie eye's seemed to glow red.

(5 Seconds Later)

X was busy cleaning the bathroom, as Ross walked past.

"Well that went well," X said sarcastically.

"You really showed her," Ross said dryly. As Katie walked by.

"ARE YOU TWO TALKING!?" She yelled.

"No Captain Katie," They both said, as Ross and Katie walked off while X continued to Clean the Bathroom.

End of Episode 5


	7. Chapter 7

(Just so everyone knows I am doing parts from Episode 7 as well.)

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 6: Lunatic Unloaded. Part One

We see what looked like an unconsious figure he was wearing armour that looked like a mantis holding a pair of Scythes, this is Iron Mantis.

"My names Iron Mantis, for my sins I was sent to Zambai 7," Mantis said in his mind. As he had a Flashback.

(Begin Flashback)

We find Mantis walking along side Yoruichi in what looked like another base.

"This is a crisis lietunant! With Captain Katie inside the Fifth Battallion our operation hangs by a thread," Yoruichi said.

"Yes mame," Mantis said.

"Infact this could be our worst case scenario, that is the team, Nukid AND Lunatic are on." Yoruichi said.

"Yes mame," Mantis said dryly,

"Not to mention Ross Heuchan, I don't need to remind you about how he nearly blew that Ceasefire with that stunt of his!" Yoruichi said. As Mantis started chuckling.

"I think Drake looked pretty funny in that tutu," Mantis said, but stop chuckling when Yoruichi gave him a glare although he saw a faint smirk.

"Also to make things worse, the whole circus is being led by X Prodigy!" Yoruichi said,

"Good old X," Mantis said.

"In order to handle this we need someone **special**," Yoruichi said.

"Yes mam," Mantis said.

"A man with vision," Yoruichi said.

"Yes mame," Mantis said, as Yoruichi smiled at him.

"A man like YOU!" She said as Mantis immediatly widened his eyes.

"OH HELL NO!!" Mantis yelled.

"Like you have a choice," Yoruichi said.

"I could just save the trouble and shoot myself," Mantis said.

"Request denied! I want you on the hornet at 6:10AM!" Yoruichi ordered.

"You do know it's 6:09AM right now?" Mantis asked.

"Faliure to comply will be viewed as dereliction of duty for which you'll be shot!" Yoruichi said as Mantis smirked.

"So problem solved," He said as he noticed that the Gun in Yoruichi's hand seemed to have aimed a little lower,

"I didn't say where?" She said sweetly. Quickly he left the room.

"On my way," Mantis said.

"And they say good helps hard to find," Yoruichi said as Mantis headed to a hidden place nearby where Nukid and Lunatic where having their usual activity. Nukid was using a gravlift to fling power cores at Lunatic. As He jumped off the hornet one of the power cores hit the hornet destroying it.

"My mission was to keep an eye on the fifth intergalactic infantry unit, lead by X prodigy...well lead is kind of a loose term, a VERY loose term, Nukid and Lunatic on the other hand. Rumor has it that Nukid hadn't been fully right after one of Lunatic's operation's," Mantis explained as he found a place to hide.

"HOLD STILL! Can't you I'm trying to hit you! You need to hold still so I can calibrate this thing! I'll have you know this is for the good of science mankind even!" Nukid yelled as he went to pick up another Power core he noticed Lunatic driving towards the Gravlift.

"HEY! Wait stop! This is sensitive stuff and anything can break it!" Nukid yelled as the Gravlift sent Looney flying.

"Wow this is better than Sky Plus!" Mantis said as he watched.

"Lunatic!!" Nukid yelled.

BEEP?

"Look I didn't bring enough ammo for this thing, and It'll take all day to haul it all back up here, so I can kill you with it!" Nukid said.

BEEPBEEPBEEP

"Do ya mind if we put this on hold maybe tommorow, 8AM?" Nukid asked.

BEEPBEEP

"No that's alright grab breakfast first, alright kill you later!" Nukid said

BEEP (With that Lunatic drove off as did Nukid)

"Maybe I wrote this plan off too early, the power core launching system has promise the only bad part is the huge amount of Power Cores it uses!" Nukid said as he reached his supply of Power Cores...but nothing was there.

"Wait where did all my power cores go?" Nukid said before grabbing a Minigun.

"ROSSS!!!!!!" Nukid yelled.

End of Part One. Of Episode 6


	8. Chapter 8

(Just so everyone knows I am doing parts from Episode 7 as well.)

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 6: Lunatic Unloaded. Part Two

We now see Ross working on a damaged Tank, when suddenly Katie spoke up on the radio.

"Have you seen Nukid? I've been trying to ask him something but his comm since to be off," Katie said.

"Last time I saw him he was in the valley flinging Power Cores at Lunatic," Ross answered.

"Yeeeaaahhh, well if you find him ask him to turn his radio on," Katie said as she cut the connection. Suddenly Ross felt something on his back. Something Metal.

"Hey Nukid, Katie want's you to turn your radio on," Ross said. But Nukid seemed to have a little amount of hidden killing intent.

"Ross, where are my Power Cores?" Nukid asked.

"I have no idea," Ross answered.

"Are you sure? Your final answer," Nukid asked.

"Yes, my final answer," Ross said, As suddenly the Minigun seemed to show it was loaded.

"Mr Minigun isn't going to get upset because your lying," Nukid said, when suddenly the tank's turrent turned to point right in Nukids face.

"Depend's, is Mr Tank going to be upset cause your threatening me?" Ross asked.

"I hope not," Nukid said as he gulped.

"Besides would I take your Power Cores without permission?" Ross asked.

"Do you want me to answer after Chapter 6," Nukid said, breaking the fourth wall.

"I'm hurt, why are you so hung up on this?" Ross asked.

"Well I didn't take them, X dosen't want them anymore, Katie is to busy being a girl, so who does that leave?" Nukid asked. Meanwhile Iron Mantis noticing Lunatic nearby quickly sneaked to a better hiding spot. Back with Nukid and Ross, Nukid didn't notice Lunatic silently pushing the mongoose towards him,

"Alright, so we agree, to split any missing power cores and any loot we find along the way," Nukid said.

"Agreed," Ross said while nodding.

"So that's all of them?" Nukid asked.

"All of them except the ones needed to run the base," Ross said.

"Uh..." Nukid said.

"NO!!" Ross yelled.

"(sighs) Guess I'll have to kill Lunatic the old fashioned way," Nukid said, as Lunatic who was on the mongoose was right behind him.

BBBEEEEPPPPPPP!!! He honked the horn so loud.

"GAHHHHH!!" Nukid screamed jumping so high he hit his head on the Tanks Turrent.

"Oohhhh, look at the pretty stars," Nukid said in a dazed tone before falling flat on his face with a nasty bump on his head. Lunatic then drove off beeping in laughter.

"There goes the neighbourhood," Ross said, As Nukid got back up and started reloading the Rocket Launcher he was carrying, Before noticing the Tank.

"Nukid, there is no need to..." Ross started to say when Nukid climbed into the tank and started her up.

"Hey that's MY TANK!" Ross yelled jumping onto the back of the Tank as Nukid drived off.

"GET YA PAWS OFF MY TANK!!" Ross yelled. As Nukid chased after Looney.

"THAT'S IT THE TRUCE IS OFF YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'm coming at you like a Baby making machine, BALLS TO THE WALL!!" Nukid roared as he access the tanks computer.

"Computer Select Armour Piercing Rounds, computer!" Nukid ordered.

"Ammo count Zero," The Computer said.

"Ok, High Explosive Round's," Nukid said.

"Try Again," The Computer said.

"Regular Round?" Nukid asked.

"Nope," The Computer said.

"Nerf Round's?" Nukid asked.

"Nu uh," The Computer said.

"Where the hell's all the Ammo!? Ross what are you drunk or something!?" Nukid asked, As Ross was desperatly holding onto the tank.

"DAMN IT NUKID! I haven't even fixed it yet!? Why would I load it with explosives!?" Ross yelled. As Nukid shoke his head.

"Some people just can't get their priorities straight, guess I can only ram him," Nukid said. As the chase continued, They didn't noticed the Warthog, which was being driven by Oldkid and the Chaos Duo,

"Almost Home Free," Oldkid said, this time Johan was driving.

"Look no hands!!" Johan said as he drove off a ramp and nearly hit the tank.

"Stupid Tank! Everyone ok?" He asked.

"Fine," Another Voice said.

"Let's go then," Johan said.

"I don't think so," The voice said,

"What are you nut!? Do you want to get caught by the...Human's," Johan said as he noticed that somehow Omaddon and Oldkid where gone and sitting next to him was Ross...pointing a pistol at his head.

"Hello," Ross said.

"Well this is bad," Johan said.

"Now turn around and follow that tank!" Ross said, with no choice Johan turned around.

End of Part 2 of Episode 6


	9. Chapter 9

(Just so everyone knows I am doing parts from Episode 7 as well.)

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 6: Lunatic Unloaded. Part Three

We find Oldkid was holding onto the back of the tank while Omaddon was right infront of Nukid, who was in the cockpit. Omaddon was trying to get to Nukid, while Oldkid was trying to disable the tank.

"Human please we're not gonna hurt you just slow down!?" Omaddon asked.

"Listen, we won't hurt you much if you open up!?" Oldkid said.

"If he won't listen to me, what makes you think he'll listen you?" Omaddon asked.

"No but if I rewire this maybe we can see it go boom!" Oldkid said.

"What do you mean boom!?" Omaddon asked.

"What do you think!?" Oldkid said.

Meanwhile up ahead We find X simply enjoying the quiet.

"HEY X-BAKA!" Katie yelled walking over to him,

"Well fun while it lasted," X said waiting for the Pokemorph to approach.

"Have you seen Nukid? I need to ask him something?" Katie asked.

"Sorry, but if I know Nukid he could be anywhere right now," X said just as Lunatic zoomed right by them.

"What the?" Katie asked as they turned around to see the tank barrelling towards them,

"HOLY...AAHHHHHHHHH!!!" X screamed as the tank slammed into him, sending him flying, Katie managed to jump over it and managed to grab onto the Machine gun on the Warthog Ross and Johan where on while X managed to grab the back seat to Lunatic's mongoose.

"Lunatic! I order you to pull over!" X ordered, Lunatic simply pointed behind him, showing Nukid still chasing them.

"FORGET WHAT I SAID!!" X yelled before facing Nukid,

"Nukid, as your CO, I order you stop that tank NOW!!" X yelled, back with Ross, Katie and Johan who was driving the car in circles.

"Sergeant!" Katie said.

"Yes?" Ross asked.

"Ross what is that Darkside doing!?" Katie asked.

"Third Gear," Ross said.

"Oh...right...um carry on!" She said.

"So glad I got your permission!" Johan said sarcastically,

"Geez don't you ever stop whining," Ross asked.

"Only when I don't have a PISTOL pointed at me!" Johan yelled, Ross smirked and took out a shotgun,

"Oh so much more comforting," Johan said sarcastic again. Later, All three veichles where still chasing each other, noone noticed Iron Mantis watching the whole thing while eating Popcorn.

"This is awesome! I can't believe I thought this was a bad idea," Mantis said. Back with everyone else.

"I think we got it now," Ross said. Nukid then noticed the huge cliff.

"Uh oh, apply brake!" Nukid said slamming on the brake.

"Brake is malfunctioning!" The Computer said.

"ABANDON SHIP!!" Nukid yelled jumping out of the tank, Katie and Ross quickly jumped out of the Warthog while Lunatic simply drived out of harms way, although X was flung off in the process. As Ross, Katie, Nukid and X looked over the cliff, Nukid whistled.

"Man this gorge is HUGE," Nukid said with a smile.

"Well there went my tank," X said,

"And the Warthog," Ross said,

"The Darkside's are gone too." Katie said.

"Who where those guys anyway?" X asked,

"No Clue but they have your Warthog?" Ross said.

"That thing was useless they can have it!" X said. As Nukid turned around.

"Alright time to drive back to...damn it," Nukid said the only veichle left was Lunatic's Mongoose,

"Hey Lunatic think you can give us a lift?" Ross asked, Lunatic simply stared at them (This next part is a one time thing)

"Bye bye sucka's!" Lunatic yelled before doing a wheelie with the mongoose like a cowboy would do with a horse, and drived away.

"Perfect," Ross said dryly.

End of Part 3 or Episode 6. (Only one more left)


	10. Chapter 10

(Just so everyone knows I am doing parts from Episode 7 as well.)

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 6: Lunatic Unloaded. Final Part

"Ok everyone looks like we're hoofing it," Nukid said,

"Hold on before we go anywhere Nukid I need to ask you something?" Katie asked.

"Sure what's up?" Nukid said.

"Where do you find all your weapons and gear?" Katie asked.

"I get it delivered," Nukid said.

"Is that why your room, is filled with wrappers from...," Katie said.

"What you broke into my room!?" Nukid yelled.

"...Burger King, Pizza Hut, KFC?" Katie said.

"Wait? You've been getting deliveries out here!?" Ross yelled walking over to them and barely keeping his killer intent in.

"We've been stuck with MRE's for the past TWO MONTHS, AND YOU'VE BEEN ORDERING OUT!!!???" Ross yelled.

"Hold on let me explain," Nukid said but Ross punched him in the face.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Ross yelled he was about to punch him again but X stopped.

"Ross, stand down," X said.

"I'm going to kill him X, no court on earth can ever convict," Ross said.

"You can't kill him," X said.

"But, but?" Ross asked.

"Thanks X he caught me by surprise," Nukid said but he noticed that the Yellow Eye's where glowing through his mask.

"Officer's get first dibs," X said about to bring out Sparda.

"All three of You! SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!! If anyone is going to kill anyone, it's going to be ME!! HAHAHA!" Katie laughed. All three of them simply stared at her.

"Alright Nukid let me cut to the chase, I have spoke with every base between here and Tuscani 12, do you know what they said?" Katie asked.

"No idea," Nukid said.

"No one has gotten a single delivery in the past two weeks," Katie said.

"They just need to talk to the right people," Nukid said.

"What people?" Katie asked.

"I got the connection," Nukid said.

"DAMN IT NUKID! There is no transport period, no pelican radio drops do you know what that mean?" Katie asked.

"Uh the Fighting Pelican Delivery Force went on strike?" Nukid asked.

"What?" Katie asked.

"No scab in there right mind would cross that picket line!" Nukid said.

"What is wrong with you!? Hell what's wrong with all of you!?" She asked.

"And nothing's wrong with you?" Nukid asked sarcastically.

"What are you implying that I'm nuts too," Katie said.

"Yeah, let me explain about sarcasam, first," Nukid said but Katie interrupted.

"Stop being Padantic?" She said.

"Sure, little kids ain't my thing anyway," Nukid said.

"You what I think I hate you more than I hate X-Baka," She said.

"Give me time, then you'll be sure," Nukid said.

"As your superior I demand..." Katie said.

"Superior? HAhahah! You merely outrank me and I do mean rank," Nukid said.

"Do you know what a captain is?" Katie asked.

"I know the 3 O's, Oversexed, Overpayed and Overpromoted!" Nukid said.

"If I was command?" Katie asked.

"Oh sure what would you do miss, I'm captain you have to do what I say," Nukid said in a taunting tone.

"If I was command I would fly the whole lot of you to a rock somewhere to rot in peace!" Katie yelled.

"Well If I was command, you would be here with us in this Shithole, rotting on some random rock in the middle of nowhere, hell I would bring the rest of the Nut's and throw a damn party!" Nukid yelled. Suddenly something dawned to Ross.

"You mean like Zambai is right now?" Ross asked.

"Yes! Just like Zambai...right...now?" Nukid said as it dawned on them all.

"You don't think?" Ross asked.

"No they wouldn't abandon us here," X said.

"It would be Unethical." Katie said.

"They'd never get away with it?" Ross asked.

"We are totally hosed aren't we?" X asked.

"Absoloutly," Nukid said. As the camera zoomed away to Iron Mantis Hiding spot,

"Wow they figured it out," Mantis said as Yoruichi spoke up on the radio.

"Damn, we officially comprimised, head back to base Mantis we need to get plan B running." Yoruichi said.

"Actually take your time it would take a miracle for anyone to find me," Mantis said not noticing Omaddon sneaking up behind him,

(End Flashback)

'That was when I felt a blow to the back of my head, that's when I realized I had been captured' Mantis thought, as he was hit again this time by Johan.

"Oldkid get the Expanded Translator, we'll get him to talk if it kills him!" Johan said.

End Of Final Part Episode 6. (Part B of Episode 7 will be the next chapter)


	11. Chapter 11

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 7: Heart of Dorkness Part 1

We find X Prodigy, Nukid, Ross and Katie heading back to base, since Lunatic ran off they had to walk back.

"Man, this road goes on forever," Nukid said.

"Can we please talk about something else PLEASE! Or at least slow down?" X asked.

"Yeah please," Ross said.

"Well I could bitch a little more about how we where LEFT HERE TO DIE!!" Nukid yelled.

"How about silence, think you can give me that!?" Ross asked.

"Yeah Imitate Lunatic for awhile?" Katie asked as suddenly Lunatic showed up...on a Warthog.

"Don't even start, Looney, I'm too tired to kill you right now, so just take that Warthog and either shove it up your ass or keep on driving!" Nukid said. With that Lunatic drived off. While X and Katie chased after him.

"Whoa, whoa, Lunatic stop!" They both yelled. As Ross approached Nukid.

"You know sometimes I think your trying to be a bastard!" Ross said.

"No it's quite natural, although Ranger's been giving me lessons on how to be one," Nukid said.

"(Sighs) Typical," Ross said. As the camera faded into black. Then is revealed the Darkside's base.

"He's waking up!" Omaddon said as Iron Mantis started to wake up, and started screaming awhole lot of nonsense.

"Stop screaming and we will kill you!!" Johan yelled.

"Wait let me try, stop screaming or we'll kill you?" Omaddon said. With that Mantis stopped.

"It worked!" Oldkid said.

"Take us to your leader!" Johan said.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Mantis said.

"No translation, try again," Omaddon said.

"Take us to your leader!" Johan said.

"Uh...all your bases belong to us," Mantis said.

"What was that?" Johan asked.

"Translating...you've been Pwned," Omaddon said.

"Big or little p?" Johan asked.

"Big," Omaddon answered.

"Can I kill him now?" Oldkid asked.

"He's all yours," Johan said as Oldkid walked forward ready to kill him.

"Stupid Imbred moron!" Mantis said.

"HEY! Mom and Dad where second cousin's! That's totally Legal!!" Oldkid yelled.

"Second Cousins? That how darksides say Brother and Sister," Mantis said with a smirk.

"I am going to make this slow and painful!" Oldkid said.

"What can I say to persuade you to let me go?" Mantis said.

"Then I won't have any fun," Oldkid said.

"Who are you guys!?" Mantis yelled.

"Well this is Johan," Oldkid.

"Hi," He said.

"This is Omaddon and I'm Oldkid, but you can call me your lord and master," Oldkid said.

"Ok, so can I go now?" Mantis asked.

"What are you crazy your our first prisoner of war." Oldkid said.

"I can't be a prisoner of war," Mantis said.

"Why not?" Oldkid asked.

"Because we are at peace," Mantis said.

"Yeah the translater is on the fritst, I think he said we're at peace," Omaddon said.

"We worked things out with The King," Mantis said.

"Their's a new Darkside King?" Omaddon asked.

"Yes, what's you've been living under a rock?" Mantis asked.

"Maybe," Oldkid said.

"Infact I would say you guys have been here for...9 months," Mantis asked.

"Nope 10 months," Johan answered.

"Geez, this is even sadder than that Darkside, Ross put in a tutu," Mantis said.

"Wait which Darkside?" Johan asked.

"I don't remember I think he was called, Dragon, Draco, uh Drake," Mantis said.

"MASTER DRAKE!!" All three yelled.

"Oh no!" Mantis whispered. As Oldkid quickly grabbed Mantis by the Helmet.

"WHO IS THIS ROSS!? HOW DARE HE PUT OUR MASTER IN A TUTU!!" Oldkid yelled.

"I think Ross was that Ninja," Omaddon said.

"No I think it's that Male Pokemorph," Johan said.

"Hmm well I think we can find him easy...all we need is some...bait," Oldkid said grinning while facing Mantis.

"Mommy," Mantis whimpered.

(Meanwhile)

Our Heroes if you want to call them that, had just made it back home.

"Finally!" X said.

"So...tired...need a bed...come on X," Katie said quickly X ran to his room.

"No way! Too soon!" X yelled. Katie just shrugged and headed to her bed.

"(Sighs) Lets just head to bed," Ross said, Nukid nodded at that and they all headed to bed, Lunatic was already asleep although no one knew where he slept.

End of Episode 7 Part 1


	12. Chapter 12

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 8: Special Delivery Part A

Next morning Nukid was up and ranting while everyone else where waking up with nothing better to do Ross grabbed a deck of cards. While He sat down with X, Katie and even Lunatic. While Nukid kept ranting,

"THOSE RATS! Those cold hearted sons of bitches, they go abandon us, leave us here to rot and die slowly and they don't even leave basic cable," Nukid yelled.

"Simmer down, Nukid!" Katie said in a bored tone.

"Hey X got any 2's?" Ross asked.

"Nope go fish," X said as Nukid walked over.

"What are you guys doing, come on we could be killing people," Nukid said.

"Hey Lunatic you got any 2's," Ross asked as Lunatic shook his head, suddenly Nukid brought out his rocket launcher.

"WHAT!? LUNATIC!! Don't ask him, I'll kill him!!" Nukid yelled.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!" Ross, X and Katie yelled.

"Nukid, put the rocket launcher away, we are in a room filled with HIGH EXPLOSIVES, your going to kill us all AGAIN!" X yelled.

"Yeah, I've survived worse," Nukid said.

"Didn't we talk about this before?" X said.

"Nukid...we're all in the room this time...including the doctor, who will be very P.O'd if she lives," Ross said pointing at Katie.

"You mean little pinky, I can take her," Nukid said.

"You do remember what happened to X's face right?" Ross asked.

"Beside's that who would you rather attack? The Bastard's who put us here, or Lunatic?" Ross asked. Soon as he said that Nukid started to fidget.

"Nukid....NNNuuuukkiiiddd," Katie said slowly trying to get some response.

"What's wrong with the retard now," X said.

"I think he had a stroke, his tiny brain overloaded." Katie said before picking up one of those Electric shocker things.

"CLEAR!!" She yelled using them to snap Nukid out of it.

"BBLLLLEEEAAHHAHAH!!!" Nukid blabbered before waking up.

"Thanks, all I remember is some yadda yadda, some women talk, then blinding pain, I didn't wet the bed?" Nukid said.

"Your either really stubborn, really stupid or both," Katie said.

"Don't you remember Nukid, The Root Beer drinking Pokemorph said would you attack the people who put us here, or Lunatic," X said as Nukid fainted again, Katie picked up the shocker again.

"CLEAR!!" She yelled waking Nukid up again.

"GAH!!! You sonnva-!!" Nukid started to say when Katie used the thing again.

"YOOOOWOWW!!!!" Nukid screamed. Katie then smiled sweetly causing X and Ross to back away while she faced Lunatic.

"Looney, I'm afraid Nukid's going to be difficult today, could you be a dear and leave us," Katie said. Lunatic simply nodded and headed out. While he was he looked up and saw three Hornet's flying across the sky. Quickly the Hyper Ninja picked up a sniper rifle, jumped into his mongoose and drove off after them.


	13. Chapter 13

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 8: Special Delivery Part B

As Lunatic drives off we turn back to everyone else.

"Well that should be the last medical emergency for today," Katie said. As X nodded.

"Good, now we can get back to the planning on how we're going to get outta here and back to earth and kill the son's of Bitches who left us here!" X said.

"Right so..." Katie said as she and X faced Nukid.

"What?" Nukid asked.

"Nukid, I think it's time you introduced us to your contact," X said.

"I don't know what your talking about?" Nukid said.

"You know the one who sends all of that Equipment and Food to you?" X said.

"Could you also ask him to send some Big Mac's, I am STARVING!!" Katie said.

"Well you could lose a few pound's," Nukid said, Katie then growled and would have attacked except X stopped her.

"Whoa Girl! Beat him up later," X said, Katie calmed down but still glared at Nukid.

"Besides is doesn't work that way," Nukid continued.

"So how does it work?" X asked. As Nukid sighed.

"Guess I can't keep this hidden now," Nukid said.

"Come on little guy, come on out, Dont't make me look like an Idiot here!" Nukid said. As Katie took a step back.

"I don't think you need help to look crazy," She said while smirking. As Nukid laughed sarcastically.

"Haha! So funny! Alright little guy enough fooling around come on out!" Nukid said. As he was looking for something.

"Is this when the Pixies show up," Katie said as Nukid suddenly sprang up.

"LUNATIC!" Nukid yelled.

"Don't start again!!" Katie yelled.

"No not like that, the guy I was looking for ran off with him again, damn it! Well it's not like he could get us of this rock," Nukid said.

"So what now?" Katie asked.

"Course, I have other ideas." Nukid said.

"Well we're open for anything." X said.

"Well their might be something I can use at the old substation. I haven't been there in months, FOLLOW ME! We've got a prisoner to Interrogate!" Nukid said as he walked out,

"I have been blown up enough for one day, I'm staying here," X said as He sat down,

"Fine We'll go with him," Katie said as she turned to follow Nukid.

"We?" Ross asked. As Katie smiled at him.

"Thanks for Volunterring," She said. As Ross sighed.

"Why do I open my mouth?" Ross asked.

"Cause your stupid, gullible and prone to rash decisions," Katie said.

"I deserve that," Ross said as they both followed Nukid.

"Well ok, your not as stupid as they company you keep," Katie said.

(Meanwhile)

Lunatic was driving into what looked like a valley still following those three hornets, he saw that they where slowing down and saw in the valley, where, Oldkid, Omaddon and Johan with a tied up Iron Mantis, He also saw that riding on one of the Hornets...was General Yoruichi.

End of Episode 8 Part B


	14. PSA

Lunatic PSA

X-Ball.

The Screen reveals Nukid and Omaddon.

"Why hello, I'm Nukid from the popular fanfic Lunatic," Nukid said.

"I'm Omaddon and I'm standing next to him," Omaddon said.

"You know in recents days, there have been many unsportsmen like conduct in recent times, drug use is rampant, player salaries are Xtreme!" Nukid said.

"Also tennis is still boring!" Omaddon said stupidly.

"So anyway their is only one game right now that is still great and that is Grif-ball," Nukid said.

"The Best Game since itself!" Omaddon said.

"Anyway we in FAF and Darkside communities wanted to find some way to beat each other without breaking the short ceasefire," Nukid said.

"So we decided to make our version of Grif-ball!" Omaddon said.

"Unfortunately that Bastard Shade, wouldn't let us borrow Grif, so we had to change the name and the rules slightly of the game, although the blowing up stays," Nukid said.

"Yes, so we have decided to call this version! X-Ball!" Omaddon said cheerfully.

"Also I want to say this is NOT X-rated, to wonder what we are talking about let's join our too experts down on the field, Ross and Johan." Nukid said as the screen shifts to Ross and Johan, behind them multiple Darkside's and Author Fighter's are running around.

"Hello everyone, names Johan, I have been called along with Pokeboy here, to tell you all about this version of Grif-ball!" Johan said. As Ross spoke up.

"Now the rules are nearly identical to Grif-Ball. Except when a player from a team gets the ball they DON'T Become the ball carrier." Ross said.

"Right their are Two Teams that each have Arm Bands in different colours, The Darkside's are Red," Johan said.

"And the Author's are Blue," Ross finished.

"Now when a member of either team picks the ball up. A Person appears with that's team Arm Band Colour on." Johan said.

"And who just is that person?" Ross asked.

"You guessed it, THAT guy!" Johan said as the camera reveals X Prodigy holding the Ball and a Blue Band on his arm.

"What the? How did I get here? What's with the ball?" X asked himself until he started running from the Darkside's.

"When a Member of either team touches the ball, X Prodigy is summounded with that teams Armband on," Ross said.

"That makes him easy to Identify," Johan said. As X puffed his chest in pride at that not getting the bad part.

"Yeah I'm famous and good looking!" X said.

"And easy to kill!" Ross finished.

"WAIT WHAT!!???" X yelled as a Darkside sent him flying. "SON OF A BITCH!!"

"Beside's X every player is given a gravity hammer and a energy sword, although their fists are allowed." Johan said.

"To score a goal X must put the ball on his team's goal ending the round, the Team with the best scores after nine rounds wins!" Ross said. As X dodged multiple Darkside attack and managed to put the ball in the goal.

"HAHAHA! Yeah, suck it Darkside's!!" X yelled. As everyone ran away form him.

"Also like in grif ball after every score the goal explodes!" Ross said.

"WHAT!???" X yelled as he blew up. We now turn back to Nukid and Omaddon.

"So as you can see, like Grif-ball, X-Ball is the second best game ever since it dosen't have the things Grif-Ball has, Grif's Pain, His Suffering and Multiple Deaths of Grif," Nukid said.

"Hey Look Nukid, someone dropped the ball here, well I'll just pick it up!" Omaddon said as he did he somehow turned into Lunatic.

"LUNATIC!!!!!" Nukid roared as he grabbed the Gravity Hammer.

"MOMMMYYY!!" Omaddon yelled As he ran for his life.

End of PSA.


	15. Chapter 14

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 8: Special Delivery Part C

As the Hornet's headed to the valley not noticing Lunatic following them, Yoruichi was giving everyone a quick debrief.

"Alright men, here is what we have to do, we lost contact with Mantis which means that likely he was found out, tortured, forced to talk and then disposed of! That means the fifth have gone rogue!" Yoruichi said as he change the camera to see Lunatic driving into the valley using the rocky outcrops as cover. As the hornets began landing.

"Now does everyone have their list of targets, it's them or us, and I think you know how it will end, now let's show them what the First Battalion can do!!" Yoruichi yelled as She along with the five Soldiers with her approached the river. Not noticing Lunatic sneaking behind them with his sniper rifle as he snuck to a sniping point.

"Now remember above all else we must keep our element of surprise," Yoruichi said when she turned around across the shallow river was Omaddon, Johan and Oldkid with Iron Mantis.

"HEY! THEIR'S THE HUMANS!" Omaddon yelled. Before facing Johan.

"And you said they wouldn't show," Omaddon said.

"Where I don't see them!" Johan said as Omaddon pointed at Yoruichi and her soldiers.

"Behind those rocks right from across the river and the burnt tank!" Omaddon said as Mantis noticed who they where.

"GENERAL! THANK GOD! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!" Mantis yelled as Yoruichi sighed.

"I don't get payed enough for this," Yoruichi said. For 1 whole minute a stand off ensued until.

"OPEN FIRE!!!!" Omaddon yelled he brought out a shotgun.

"Wait what!?" Johan said as Omaddon fired.

"WEEEE!!!" Omaddon squealed. As a huge firefight started, when suddenly one of the Soldier's was head shoted. By Lunatic.

"Left flank gentlemen! Your OTHER left!" Yoruichi said.

"What the hell are you firing at!?" Yoruichi screamed as another soldier got head shot. As another one got hit.

"Oh sure go ahead and die on me," Yoruichi said sarcastically. As she suddenly noticed Lunatic.

"Take down Lunatic! Ignore those idiots, they couldn't hit the broad side of a...!" Yoruichi started to say when Johan head shot the guy right next her.

"Damnit that was close." Yoruichi yelled. As the fire fight continued as the camera changes to the Darkside's.

"BOOM! Headshot! Die HUman scum!" Johan said as Oldkid seemed to wipe a tear from his eye.

"I'm so proud," Oldkid said.

"Nonono! Stop their friendly!" Mantis said.

"Sorry can't hear you," Oldkid said. As Yoruichi was the last one alive, everyone killed from The Darkside's and Lunatic.

"Well ain't that just a bitch!" Yoruichi yelled. Suddenly Lunatic tossed something at them and it landed right in Omaddon's hands.

"Hey what's that?" Oldkid asked. Mantis noticed it widened his eyes and quickly sneaked away.

"Cool! A Human fragmentation Grenade in perfect condition!" Oldkid said.

"Where's the pin?" Johan asked noticed the pin had been pulled off.

"Oldkid?" Omaddon asked.

"THAT'S A LIVE GRENADE!!" Oldkid yelled.

"Is that bad?" Omaddon asked.

"THAT MEANS IT'S GONNA GO BOOM!!" Oldkid said just as the grenade exploded sending all three Darkside's flying. Yoruichi noticed and quickly relaxed. Until someone tapped her shoulder.

"Oh crap!" She said just as Lunatic knocked her out. Just as he quickly checked everyone else a radio turned on.

"Hello General! We have squad 2 is in position and Squad Three is ready to take the command centre. Do we have a go for execution!" The voice said Lunatic's widened his eye's before quickly running back to his mongoose and headed off. Just as Mantis walked into the scene.

"The Horror!" Mantis said.

"OH shut up! Help me up!" Yoruichi yelled.

End of Episode 8 Part C


	16. Chapter 15

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 8: Special Delivery Part D

We find what looks like some kind of outpost, Lunatic suddenly stopped infront of it walked in and came out carrying a Spartan Laser. He quickly drove off again and appeared nearby the same Sub-Station that Ross was at before, but it was surroundded by Hidden Soldier's, Quickly Lunatic sneaked towards two of them which where guarding the rear entrance.

"So uh, how long do we have to stay here?" The one on the right said.

"Yoruichi said we have to wait for those fifth batallion guys to show up then kill on sight!" He said as neither noticed Lunatic charging the Spartan Laser. Then suddenly he shot a fully charged beam which Killed both of them at once. Meanwhile Ross, Katie and Nukid where walking toward the base not noticing Lunatic's killing spree.

"What does that Crazy Ninja have that I don't? Me, your good friend Nukid?" Nukid asked.

"Well he has the ability to SHUT UP!" Katie answered.

"Overrated," Nukid simply said. As Ross heard rustling nearby.

"Do you guys hear something?" Ross asked.

"Yeah I'm not deaf yet," Nukid answered as Katie kept saying the things Lunatic has.

"He also listen's to reason and leave's without a fuss." Katie said. As Lunatic snuck past them towards another Hidden Soldier.

"Seriously I just something..." Ross said as a crack sound is heard.

"There it is again!" Ross said.

"Yeah, it the crazy, Demon Loving Girl going Yap, yap, yap!" Nukid said as Katie growled in anger again. But Ross put his hand on her shoulder silently telling her to calm down. Before facing Nukid.

"Shouldn't we check that noise out?" Ross asked.

"We can but you know I would like to it later while carrying a huge Laser Cannon to reinforce my masculinaty," Nukid said no one noticing Lunatic knocking out another Soldier that nearly had his sights on them.

"What you compensating for something?" Katie asked in a teasing tone, Nukid just glared at her before entering the Sub-Station with Katie following, but Ross was observing the area. No one noticing Two Soldiers on the roof...except Lunatic.

"Are you there General? Hello?" One of the Guards said trying to contact Yoruichi, as Lunatic rolled a plasma grenade over to them.

"Oh cra...!" The Other nearly yelled but the Grenade blew up. As Ross got nervous Katie called out.

"Relax, no one's trying to kill us," Katie said. As Nukid sighed.

"True that, Lunatic isn't anywhere near here," Nukid said still oblivous to the damage Lunatic did.

End of Episode 8 Final Part.


	17. Chapter 16

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 9: Major Pain Part A

We find the Darkside's Omaddon, Johan and Oldkid, shockingly they survived the explosion. Omaddon was snoring away.

"Everyone alright?" Johan asked.

"I think Omaddon landed on his head," Oldkid said. As Johan sighed in relieve.

"So we're all fine then, no damage?" Johan asked.

"From the Grenade no. But removing it will be very painful," Oldkid said.

"What do you mean?" Johan asked as Omaddon woke up.

"Man my chest hurts!" Omaddon said as he stood up.

"No kidding," Johan said noticing that Omaddon had multiple spikes sticking out.

"What is there something wrong?" Omaddon said not noticing the spikes.

"We need to get those things out right now!" Johan said. Causing Omaddon to panic.

"WHAT THING'S!!?" Omaddon yelled, as he noticed the spikes, "Oh shit!"

"So what do we do?" Johan asked, Oldkid.

"Well we're going to patch him up. That grenade has a nasty surprise," Oldkid said.

"I'll get the medkit," Johan said as he started to walk away.

"I've got SPIKES sticking out of my chest!" Omaddon yelled.

"Actually those Spikes are explosive," Oldkid pointed out. Causing Omaddon to gulp.

"Why did you have to tell him that?" Johan asked.

"I'm not done explaining yet," Oldkid said.

"Guys we've got a situation!" Omaddon said.

"Two More Seconds! There is one more problem with that Grenade," Oldkid said.

"GUYS!!" Omaddon yelled.

"Give me a sec, let me finish," Oldkid said.

"I've got EXPLOSIVES sticking out of MY CHEST! WHAT DO YOU THINK!!" Omaddon yelled.

"Alright I'll make it quick the shrapnel in that grenade should explode right after the grenade blew causing more damage to the target. But that grenade must be old since the spikes haven't blown yet. So it's better if we wait before fixing him up," Oldkid finished.

"Wait for what?" Johan asked when suddenly another Explosion happened although much smaller since it only hit Omaddon.

"That, now grap the medkit and get to work!" Oldkid said as Johan grabbed the medkit.

"You guys suck!" Omaddon said before passing out.

"Stop whining!" Oldkid said.

"Your plan was a complete failure Oldkid!" Johan said.

"Actually it worked pretty well by my estimate," Oldkid said.

"But all we got where a bunch of Grey Humans, I didn't see the Ninja or the Pokemorph." Johan said.

"Actually I saw the Ninja," Omaddon said.

"What?" Johan asked.

"He was the one who threw the grenadehe pitched it right into my hands I thought he was being helpful," Omaddon said.

"My god! He is more cunning than I thought!" Oldkid said.

"I don't know I still think the Pokemorph is Ross," Johan said.

"HEY! CAN YOU FIX ME NOW!!" Omaddon yelled.

"Oh right sorry," Johan said as he got to work.

End of Episode 9 Part A


	18. Chapter 17

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 9: Major Pain Part B

As the Darkside's where still licking their wounds, We head back to the Sub-Station, Ross, Katie and Nukid where already inside while outside Lunatic was backed against a wall with four Soldier's surroundding him.

"Alright, Lunatic! Drop your weapons now!" One of them said. Lunatic simply stared at them.

(5 Seconds later)

All four of them where dead or dieing, Lunatic simply walked away. We then turn to the still oblivous Ross, Katie and Nukid who where approaching the same computer Ross used a while ago.

"Alright we're here! To Interrogate!" Nukid said as he walked over to the computer.

"What?" Katie asked.

"You see through a series of deductions that Only I could understand, I have figured out that the culprit is..." Nukid said but Ross interruptted.

"Let me guess it was Professor Plum in the Library with the Pistol?" Ross asked.

"No! The Computer!" Nukid said as the computer activated.

"_Hello welcome to the Zambai 7 Easy Operating System how may I help you?_" The Computer said As Katie and Ross started backing away.

"Ross is he okay?" Katie asked.

"He's fine, I heard going insane release's a lot of stress," Ross said.

"Hey, I am still as crazy as I have always been, it's just someone had to be watching us, and there is only one thing who could do it," Nukid said. As he faced the computer. It said the same thing as before

"Stop playing games Computer! I am also afraid we are going to have to reinstall your operating system!" Nukid said as he started taking a cover off and started to pull some kind of modem out.

"_Activating Nerve Gas!!_" The Computer said causing Katie to scream.

"(Sighs) So uncivilised," Nukid said as nothing happened.

"_Nerve Gas? Hello Nerve Gas? What happened?_" The Computer said as Nukid showed the computer screen the modem he took out.

"I'm sorry is this the modem to all of those Doomsday device's?" Nukid asked. As the computer somehow gulped.

"Now might be a good time to come clean," Nukid said.

"_It was General Yoruichi, orders form Central Command!_" The Computer said.

"There was that so hard?" Nukid asked.

"Hold on Nukid, I need to ask it a question," Katie said.

"Sure," Nukid said as Katie stepped forward.

"Computer retreive Mission Statement," Katie ordered.

"_File not found," _The Computer said.

"Retrieve File's from Central Command," Katie ordered.

"_I cannot comply,"_ The Computer said as Nukid stepped forward.

"And we where getting along so well," Nukid said as he stepped forward.

"_I can't get the files because my connection to central has been severed by someone from Central command,_" The Computer said.

"What?" Nukid asked.

"_Uh did I forget to mention that your base is under attack,_" The Computer said, as Katie's eyes widened at that.

"Oh no X!" Katie said.

End of Episode 9 Part B


	19. Chapter 18

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 9: Major Pain Part C

Meanwhile back at the base, a whole Batallion of Central Command Soldiers had entered the base and where heading to the Command Post where X Prodigy was.

"(Sighs) Finally some alone time, no crazy Nukid and Lunatic no annoying Ross and no Bitchy Katie although I think she's starting to mellow out." X said as suddenly 16 CC Soldiers surroundded him.

"Oh hey guys, you've got the wrong base," X said as suddenly all Sixteen drew assualt rifles.

"Wow, 16 Guys armed with assault rifles completly surrounding me, whatever shall I do?" X said as he fingered what looked like smoke Pellets.

"HA! You thought we were going to shoot ourselves didn't you!" One of the Soldiers said with that X threw the pellets to the ground creating a smoke screen. When it cleared all the Soldiers noticed X was gone and a bomb in his place.

"Hey! How did I get here!? This isn't Blood Gulch!?" The Bomb Yelled. Revealing it was Andy.

"OH SHIT!!!" One of the Soldiers yelled as Andy Blew up.

"Thank you command post, you have served me well," X said as he turned around he noticed another 10 CC Soldiers pointing their weapons at him.

"More of you, they breed you guys like Buneray don't they?" X asked. But all he got where glares. Not wanting to waste ammo he decided to make a break for it. With all of those CC Soldiers chasing after him while Cheesy Chase Music was playing.

"Damn it! Where did that Pokemorph put them!!!??" X yelled as he kept running all over the base till he reached the Repair bay. He entered the Lower Area where Lunatic repair's his Mongoose's, when the CC Soldiers entered the lower area...X was gone.

"Damn it where'd he go!?" One of them yelled. While trying to figue it out one of them noticed X was on the wall Drawing Sparda. Before anyone could do anything he jumped down and started hacking away like crazy. Before running off again to the Upper Area.

"Oh Come on!!!" X yelled noticing nothing was here. Quickly he slammed the door shut just as more CC Soldiers appeared in the door. Quickly X activated the Computer.

"ROSS! Ross do you read me!?" X yelled as he made a connection to where Ross, Katie and Nukid where.

"X? Hey guys it's X!" Ross yelled.

"X! We have to warn you Yoruichi sent men to kill us!" Katie yelled.

"Katie-chan, I appreciate the help, but they are already here," X said before facing Ross.

"Ross! Where is your stash?" X asked.

"The Upper Repair Area," Ross said.

"I'm in that area!" X yelled.

"Turn...around," Ross said, as X did so he noticed that behind him where a whole bunch of Weapons and High Explosives and got a very predator like grin. When Suddenly the screen changed to Yoruichi and Iron Mantis.

"General Yoruichi this is Unit 3 Commander we have the target cornered." A voice said.

"Where?" Yoruichi asked.

"In the main complex," The Commander said.

"Where exactly?" Yoruichi asked.

"The Upper Repair Area," The Commander said.

"Hold on, Mantis according to the computer who was using that place last?" Yoruichi asked.

"We are preparing to attack," The Commander said.

"Ross Heuchan for quote 'Special Weapon Experiments'" Mantis said. Yoruichi got a worried look.

"Ma'm?" The Commander asked.

"You might want to be prepared?" She said. As the screen Darknened.

End of Episode 9 Part C


	20. Chapter 19

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 9: Major Pain Part C

Meanwhile back outside the Sub-Station more CC Soldiers where trying to Kill Lunatic, but the Nutty Ninja easily dodged their attacks and killed them and destroyed the Warthog they where maning. Meanwhile X was still on the Comm.

"So would you suggest something with a higher Calibur or Better Penetration?" X asked.

"I always think the standard assault rifle is a pretty good all around weapon during an assault but...Nukid! Get your Elbow outta my face!" Ross yelled as Nukid decided to speak his piece.

"I suggest a full clip of Flare Round you want to know where your shooting at and that stuff can stun enemies for a while too." Nukid said. As Katie got a worried look on her face.

"X how are you holding up?" She asked.

"I'm fine infact this is the best thing that could happen to me, I needed some morons to kill...wait Katie are you worried about me?" X asked in a teasing tone.

"I can't let your suffering end right now," Katie said while smiling.

"Aww, so sweet," X said as he picked up one of Ross's weapons.

"Woah! Ross I didn't know you had one of these...and it's got ammo!?" X said.

"What are you talking...ooooohhh wow!" Katie said as X was holding a huge mortar launcher and started talking in a bad french accent.

"Haha! I am badass Legionare! Fear Me!" X said as he got a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

"X please just try to bring it back in one piece!" Ross said as the screen changes to The Squad of CC Soldiers right outside the Repair Bay.

"Team Two prepare for assault!" The Team Commander said but he got no reply.

"Team Two?" He asked again.

"Uh Hello, other team," A voice is heard as the camera reveals Omaddon.

"Team two is everything alright?" The Commander asked.

"Uh had a slight weapons malfunction, but we're fine, everything's fine! Uh how are you?" Omaddon said.

"Are you sure this will work?" Johan asked Oldkid.

"I'm telling you this plan is fool proof!" Oldkid when suddenly another call from the Commander came up.

"We're sending a team to your position," The Commander said.

"Damn it." Oldkid said. As the Screen faded into black.

End of Episode 9 Part C


	21. Chapter 20

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 9: Major Pain Final Part

As five CC Soldier's headed towards where the Darkside's where they found all three of them...on a tank. Johan was Driving, Omaddon was manning the Machine Gun and Oldkid was simply riding on it.

"Oh look at the time, I have to go polish my helmet," One of the Soldier's said before walking away.

"Bye-bye!" Johan said as he fired the cannon blowing the other four up. Before driving off.

"Officer Nate? Nate? NATE!!?" The Commander yelled.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" A voice is heard, as The Commander turns around he sees X Prodigy driving a Chopper. (You know those weird Motorcycle things)

"Oh crap!" He said as X drove off running over half of the soldiers.

(Meanwhile)

Back outside the Sub-Station Lunatic was finishing off the last of the Soldier's He quickly got a few head shots. Then tossing a grenade he blew up the last of them. After quickly checking that the coast was clear, Lunatic headed inside where Nukid, Katie and Ross where planning.

"Now all we need to do is get to General Yoruichi before...Lunatic," Nukid said noticing his arrival.

"I think we'll get the General Before Lunatic!" Katie said.

"Katie!" Ross yelled as Nukid started shaking again in mind overload.

"Opps," Katie said before grabbing some Sparking Wires.

"CLEAR!!!!" Katie yelled shocking Nukid awake...again.

End of Episode 9 Final Part.


	22. Chapter 21

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 10: Intercepted Part A

We find ourselves in what looks like an unknown base. Where someone was activating a comm and suddenly everyone can hear someone speak.

"I'm sorry Sarge, but we need you and your team to handle a rogue element." Yoruichi said.

"Who?" The figure says in a southern accent.

"The Fifth Batallion, they've lost it! Talking crazy talk!" Yoruichi said.

"They must be dealt with! You can tell your imitation men to go home, leave it to us." The figure said.

"We'll hold them, until you arrive." Yoruichi said.

"Don't you mean try, but the major..." The figure said until Yoruichi interrupted.

"Dead," She said.

"Ranger?" He asked.

"Him too." Yoruichi said.

"First Lieteunant, Wyoming?" The Figure asked.

"Him too," Yoruichi said.

"Then who is left?" He asked.

"Well there is X Prodigy, Ross, Nukid and Lunatic," Yoruichi said.

"My God you suck worse than the blues!" The Figure said.

"I will forward the pay to your accounts Sarge," Yoruichi said before cutting the connection.

"Hey, Simmon's wake up Grif and Donut! We got a job!" Sarge yells. As a figure wearing Maroon Coloured Armour walked over.

"On it sir, anyway wake up idea's?" Simmons asked.

"Well just shaking Donut should do it. But for Grif...," Sarge said as he brought out a Voltorb. "...use this," As he handed the Bomb Pokemon to Simmons.

"On it sir!" Simmons said before walking off.

"Heheh!" Sarge chuckled as the screen changes to Ross, Katie, Nukid and Lunatic in the Sub-Station. Nukid was still having a Stroke.

"So...is he uh?" Ross asked, Katie.

"I'm not really sure," Katie said.

"Your the doctor!" Ross yells.

"No one told me the proper way to handle someone who had THREE Strokes in a row! It will take a miracle to fix him?" Katie said.

Lunatic simply stared at them before walking right behind Nukid and punched him to the floor before running out of the building. For five seconds Nukid was just lying on the floor until....

"LUNATIC!!!!! GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Nukid yelled before literally running through a wall leaving a Nukid shaped hole.

"I think the crisis has passed." Ross said calmly.

"That should not be physically possible!" Katie said staring at the hole in the wall and also thinking about his quick recovery.

"It's Nukid, the laws of Nature and Physics go right out the window," Ross said.

End of Episode 10 Part A


	23. Chapter 22

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 10: Intercepted Part B

Meanwhile back at the base the Darkside's where still on a killing spree with the tank. When Suddenly they stopped.

"What was that?" Omaddon asked.

"I don't know shoot it!" Oldkid said as Johan and Omaddon opened fire on all the CC Soldier's.

"Hey why don't we conserve some ammo," Johan said.

"Why?" Oldkid asked.

"So we can shoot more later," Johan said.

"No worries, they have got plenty of ammo in the bunker," Oldkid said.

"Wait why do I feel like we forgot something," Omaddon said.

"Hey Look they are going into the kitchen!" Oldkid said.

"I got them!" Johan yelled firing a round into the kitchen blowing up all the soldiers,

"Nononono! Wait! We need the kitchen to get food!" Omaddon yelled.

"Yah! Food!" Oldkid yelled.

"I hope they turned off the stove," Johan said.

"Wait what?" Oldkid asked just as the entire kitchen blasted off to the moon.

"Oh damnit!!" Oldkid yelled.

(Meanwhile)

Back at the Sub-Station.

"Ok Ross, set everything to burn, get rid of everything and take copies we need everything!" Katie said.

"You got it!" Ross said as he approached the computer.

"Wait stop!" The Computer yelled but Ross had already downloaded all of the files into the Data Pad he was carrying.

"Already everything is downloaded and stored." Ross said.

"I still have questions for that damn A.I." Katie said.

"We need to leave," Katie said.

"Hold on," Ross said as Katie noticed some CC Soldiers were approaching.

"Ross?" She said.

"Look at that! He went right through the wall!" Ross yelled. As the Computer A.I suddenly spoke up.

"Since my survival depends on your existense may I suggest a tactical retreat!" The Computer said.

"What?" Ross said when he noticed that Three CC Soldiers where infront of him.

"Oh Crap! Come on Katie let's go!" Ross said but he just noticed that Katie was gone.

"Put your hands in the air!" One of the Soldiers said.

"Oh ok...bye!!" Ross yelled before running down to the lower path where he saw Katie trying to close the door.

"DAMN IT KATIE!! Hold the door!!" Ross yelled as he ran through the doors.

"Help me close these damn things!" She yelled and quickly they slammed the door shut! Quickly one of the CC Soldier's contacted Yoruichi.

"General they have locked themselves in hallway 12!" He said.

"Who?" She asked.

"Ross and Katie," He said. As Yoruichi was piloting a Hornet.

"Keep them contained and if possible don't kill them, they are the ones I need to talk too." Yoruichi said when suddenly she noticed a chopper driving along the valley.

"X Prodigy," She said before flying over to him. Quickly he put on the breaks.

"Oh shit! Just what I need another Psychotic Women!" X yelled.

"Well I have my idiots to save and your idiots to kill!" X said before driving off.

"GET BACK HERE!!" Yoruichi yelled as she chased after him. Firing like crazy.


	24. Chapter 23

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 10: Intercepted Part C

Meanwhile back inside the sub-station. Ross and Katie had barricaded the door when suddenly the comm activated.

"GUYS! I NEED SOME HELP HERE!!" X yelled.

"We're busy!" Katie said.

"I'm being shot at here!?" X yelled.

"Deal with it! Ross any luck yet?" Katie said.

"Hold on, there all done, so whom do you need to call?" Ross asked.

"Probably everyone effected, the computer's A.I. should be able to tell us who was," Katie said.

"_Opening the entire Zambai 7 register now_," The Computer said.

"Just the people abandened here," Katie said.

"_Opening the entire Zambai 7 register now_," The Computer said.

"ALL OF THEM!?" Katie said.

"Holy Shit, I've gotta tell the Rest of the Author Fighters!" Ross said.

"_Absolutely everyone,_" The Computer said. Katie suddenly got a worried look.

"Uh...maybe we should keep this secret." Katie said.

"You sure?" Ross asked.

"_No please tell everyone_," The Computer said.

"Absolutely," Katie said. Suddenly the comm activated as appearing on another line was a girl. She is wearing a white tank top with crome trimming that outlines a small flower on the bottom right corner, yellow sun visor on her head, tan shorts, and white and gray shoes. Her hair is golden blonde and it's pulled into a ponytail by a purple band with a purple butterfly on top. She also wears gold hoop earrings. This is Alyssalioness94

"Hey Alyssa where's Darkmagicianmon?" Ross asked.

"He's having some private time," She said.

"Airnaruto?" Ross asked.

"Getting Food," She said.

"Hikari Ino?" Ross asked.

"With Darkmagicianmon," She said.

"Iron Mantis?" Ross asked.

"Oh just killing the dummy targets, so what's up Ross?" Alyssa asked.

"Well you see..." Ross said.

End of Episode 10 Part C


	25. Chapter 24

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 10: Intercepted Final Part

Meanwhile back at the valley, while Yoruichi was trying to shoot down X Prodigy, two CC Soldier's where watching the chase.

"Man, I am so glad I am not that guy," One of them said.

"Yeah, if you piss off Yoruichi, let's just say you might want to kill yourself." The Other said.

"Yeah well....wait do you hear something?" The first one asked, when suddenly driving his mongoose again, Lunatic came driving past them.

"What the hell?" The Second one said as they both turned around they noticed a rocket flying towards them.

"AH CRAP!!!" They both yelled as they where blown away, as Nukid came running past, still trying to kill Lunatic.

"GET BACK HERE AND DIE!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Nukid roared, as Lunatic drove around a corner, Nukid climbed up a rock and jumped down to land...right on the back seat of the Mongoose.

"Haha! I got ya now!" Nukid said, as Lunatic tried to shake him off, Two other CC Soldier's, tried shooting them both down.

"Grr...I hate Kill Stealers, they must DIE!!!" Nukid roared as he aimed his rocket launcher at them.

"Uh oh!" One of the said, as Lunatic drove towards them as Nukid fired more rockets at them, easily destroying them.

"Kill steal or no Kill Steal!!" Nukid yelled. As this was going on, Yoruichi was still trying to shoot X Prodigy.

"Hold still you Bastard!!" Yoruichi yelled suddenly she noticed Lunatic and Nukid driving over a ramp and Nukid had a clear shot.

"Uh oh!" Yoruichi said before quickly flash stepping away. Just as the Hornet was blown to bits. As Lunatic and X Prodigy drove their veichles.

"Never thought you two would work together," X said.

"KILL STEAL OR NO KILL STEAL!! KILL STEAL OR NO KILL STEAL!!" Nukid roared.

"Nevermind, alright you two stop right now!" X said as He and Lunatic stopped.

"YES SIR!!" Nukid roared.

"Stop this right NOW! Can't you see people are trying to KILL US!" X yelled.

"They all want him!" Nukid said pointing at Lunatic, "But he's MY KILL! MY KILL!!"

"Look it's the ninja!" Omaddon said as the Darkside's still in the tank,

"So Ross, it's time for you to die!" Oldkid said,

"Wait are you sure he's Ross?" Johan asked. Back with our nutjobs.

"They all thought they could kill the Mighty Nukid! Well they where wrong! You assholes all done dieing!" Nukid said.

"Nukid shut up before you get us all killed!!" X yelled as Lunatic turned to notice the Darkside's.

"Target locked on and cannon ready!" Johan said.

"Goodbye," Oldkid said as the screen faded to black. Suddenly it changed to Alyssa still talking to Ross.

"So as you can see by my chart, we are all boned!" Ross said.

"Oh my god! I have to tell everyone!" Alyssa said.

"No, keep it quiet, the evil A.I. for some reason want's everyone to know, so don't. Tell. Anyone." Ross said.

"You got it Ross!" Alyssa said.

"Promise," Ross asked.

"Of course," Alyssa said.

"Good, well catch ya later, Ross out!" Ross said as he cut the connection.

"Oh my god, Gamma Personal Diary, you'll never guess what I heard from Ross!" She said.

"Oh tell me more," The Computer said with a grin.

End of Episode 10 Final Part.


	26. Short: How Nukid met X Prodigy

LUNATIC!!!

Shorts: When Nukid Met X Prodigy

We find ourselves on Zambai 7 the home of the fifth intergalactic infantry battalion. We see X Prodigy approaching the base.

"Free at last, free at last. Thank Sparda I am free at last!" X said as he had a flashback of Katie trying to kill him.

"No more exe's, no more hate, no more dodging stray missiles, no more tap dancing to machine guns and no more checking my bunk for landmine and no more body desposal, we are in the clear baby!" X said as he entered the base.

"Now to meet the men of the fifth infantry battlation..." X started to say when Lunatic on his mongoose passed by.

BEEP BEEP

"Hey watch it!" X yelled not noticing another one behind him.

"YEEEEHAAAAA!!!" Nukid yelled as he drove his warthog after Lunatic running over X by accident.

"Outta the way pretty boy!" Nukid yelled, but stopped when he noticed what he did.

"Man that's going to fuck my insurance premiums." Nukid said as he backed up.

"Well played Yoruichi, well played." Nukid said.

(A few hours later)

X was back on his feet.

"Look Nukid right? We might have gotten on the wrong foot...what with you running me over." X said.

"But I am a forgiving man and I can understand, that things happen when there is no command structure or really any structure since everyone else is dead." X said.

"Yeah just one more 'accidental death', and I will be living the life of luxury," Nukid said.

"I am also sure the deaths of your friends weigh heavily on your mind." X said.

"Are you gay?" Nukid said X glared at him.

"But as your leader, I think we can fix this problem and bring some peace back to this place." X said.

"Wow did you practice that speech?" Nukid asked.

"Only for an hour," X said.

"Because I have never heard a more concentration of bullshit in my life and believe me I thought the major was a master!" Nukid said.

"Can you teach me oh master?" Nukid said in a sarcastic tone.

"Right how about this? Do that again and I'll kick your Goddamn ass!" X yelled.

"Okay I'll go get the keys," Nukid said walking over to the warthog.

"Well that went better than I thought," X said. When suddenly Nukid back the Warthog right into X slamming him into the wall.

"Oops, hehehe, had the silly thing in reverse." Nukid said as he drove off.

"NUKID! When my leg's ge the feeling back! I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!" X roared.

End of Short.


	27. Chapter 25

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 11: Bullet Points Part A

We see what looks like a camera showing different parts of Zambai, in Zambai 2 we see what look's like a Tank being juggled in midair by multiple explosions. Next in Zambai 3, we see a weird penguin like creature, he was wearing a beanie hat, a bathrobe and was carrying a hammer. This is King Dedede. He was watching birds for some reason. While pointing a gun at them.

"Look's like a Staravia to me," He said. The Camera then changed to Zambai 4 where we find three guys trying to constantly shoot each other down. In Zambai 5 we find a Warthog about to fall off a cliff and climbing out of it was a yellow skinned man, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans this is Homer Simpson.

"Doh!" He said as he stared at the falling car. The Camera then changed to Zambai 6 where Alyssa was talking to the Computer.

"You won't believe what happened today Gamma Personal Diary, I was just going over some last minute stuff, when Ross called acting all serious. About Central Command abandening us here and Yoruichi was trying to kill us all, also about the Base A.I's Trying to kill us as well. Which would explain why the Reactor in our old base kept going Nuclear...that would also explain everything that Warlord-Xana was saying before. Then Ross kept saying that we have to kept this quiet but I know I can trust you, well I have to head to a meeting, see ya later," Alyssa said before heading out of the room.

"Finally, well I just hope the camera transmitted it, I don't want to go through that again." The Computer said. As the Camera changed view to some kind of freezing town, Standing there facing the camera, was a guy, he had Orange hair, and was wearing a White Shirt with a red jacket over it and Green Trouser's this is Phillip J Fry,

"The forecast for tomorrow is cold, yeah like that's surprising, just really fucking cold!" Fry said. Suddenly he heard some kind of transmission.

"Hold on we have fresh news from the studio, we are expecting a 90% chance of Apocolyptic fire around the Zambai 7 area,that's it for now see you all later!" Fry said. As another figure appeared. This one had brown hair and green glasses and was wearing a black shirt and green cargo pants, this is Harold.

"That's it!" The Camera said.

"What the hell is Zambai anyway bender?" Fry asked. The Camera holder.

"As me if I care fry!" Bender said.

"Are we getting paid for this?" Fry asked Harold.

"We better I already bought remps for the mongoose," Harold said.

"What why would you need those around here...wait a minute, Bender your not still recording!?" Fry asked.

"No, that means it's waiting to record," Bender said.

"You sure?" Fry asked.

"Would I lie to you?" Bender asked as the camera changed the view to some kind of office. Where an unknown figure is talking.

"Can I have one problem stayed solved for five minutes! Seriously what's the point of labelling something top secret, if no one keeps it a secret! Get the Admiral on the phone, people are going to die!" He said. As he began dialing a number.

(Meanwhile back on Zambai)

Lunatic quickly backed the mongoose up just as the Tank fired a round destroying the chopper and sending X flying.

"Damn it my mask! Someone out there need to DIE!!" X yelled as his hollow mask was sent flying. Meanwhile the three Darkside's approached him.

"Haha! Now we got you huma...oh, well this is embarrassing!" Johan said.

"Sir I would just like to say, that Oldkid told us to fire!" Omaddon said.

"Hey look another Dark...wait a minute! I ordered you to fire on the Ninja one, he ain't that guy!" Oldkid said.

"I'm sorry I didn't even see you out there!" Omaddon said.

"So we're good no problems!" Johan said.

"YES WE HAVE A GODDAMN PROBLEM!! When I get a hold of your...!" X started to yell when Oldkid hit him on the back of his head knocking him out.

"Problem solved!" He said while smiling. But Johan and Omaddon just stared at him. Before punching him.

End of Episode 11 Part A


	28. Chapter 26

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 11: Bullet Points Part B

As Johan and Omaddon continued to pummel Oldkid, Iron Mantis was watching.

"Well that was interesting," IM said not noticing Nukid walking over to him.

"Sucks to be you X, but at least I'm not the prisoner this time," IM said not noticing Nukid right behind him.

"Yeah...wait that happens?" Nukid asked.

"Recently, it's not like I get caught for being stupid like half of these guys, they just stumble across me and I get caught," IM said.

"Yeah real interesting, did you see a mongoose rocketing past?" Nukid asked.

"What the one with Lunatic, why would you want to..." IM said but stopped halfway when he turned around and noticed Nukid. "Uh hello,"

"I'm sorry have we met?" Nukid asked. IM just stared at him.

"The danger's of this moment became apparant, because if I reveal my true intentions, Nukid would have no trouble tearing me apart...so I would have to be sly sneaky and utterly stealthy...fortunately Nukid was an idiot," Iron Mantis said as Nukid just stared.

"You know...I'm standing right here," Nukid said.

"Wait was I thinking out loud?" IM asked.

"If you can call it thinking," Nukid said.

"Damnit that therapist said those sessions would have fixed it! She owes my 30 bucks!" IM yelled before facing Nukid.

"Anyway, I'm here to help, X sent me," He said.

"Oh of course," Nukid said IM nearly sighed in relieve until Nukid pointed the rocket launcher at him.

"Up against the wall dirtbag!" Nukid said.

"Ah crap!" IM said as h was caught...again.

(Meanwhile back at the sub-station)

Katie and Ross where still trapped in the base, while two CC Soldiers where guarding the door.

"So what are they doing?" The Guard on the left asked.

"They are doing nothing," The Right one said noticing the other guy was still staring, "What?"

"I thought you where going to say something...witty," He said. As the right guard just glared.

"Do I look like a comedian to you?" He asked.

"Not in those clothes dirtbag!" A southern accent is heard as infront of the guards where four Spartan Soldiers. One in Red Armour, One in Maroon, One in Orange and One in Pink. (Three Guesses on who they are first two don't count)

"Seriously Brown and Grey what are you guys the goon squad?" The Pink one asked.

"Well kinda," The Left one said.

"We're not the goon squad!" The Right one said.

"Didn't your General tell you to stand down when the real men get here?" The Maroon one said.

"We'll we are still waiting for real men," The Right Soldier said. As the Pink one faced the Maroon one.

"Oh that was a burn Simmons, you just got burned dude, burned," The Pink one said.

"Shut up Donut, your armours Pink!" Simmons said.

"Light Red!!" Donut said as Yoruichi ran in.

"Outta the way coming through who is in charge here?" She demanded.

"Ah General Yoruichi, we have them cornered." The Red Spartan said.

"Ma'm we have some Asylum Escapee's I'm not sure where they go?" One of the Soldiers said.

"Believe it or not, they are a real Team, Infact they are one of the best ones we have left," Yoruichi said.

"You must be desperate to ask sarge for help," The Orange Spartan said.

"SHUT UP GRIF!!!" Sarge yelled.

"Well they are a little insane...but so would you if you spent months or even years in a box canyon in the middle of nowhere, but they are loyal soldiers," Yoruichi said.

"Well since the goon squad is no longer on guard duty, how about getting us some lunch," Grif said.

"Stupid Idea Grif," Sarge said.

"Actually I could use some food." Simmons said.

"Execellent Idea Simmons. Soldiers get me a Turducken!" Sarge ordered.

"I'll have some Oreos," Griff said.

"Just a Meatball Sub for me, while I bring in some explosives," Simmons said.

"Small salad for me, I have to watch my weight," Donut said.

"Great, reduced to Waitering, dear god!" One of the CC Soldiers said.

"Look on the bright side, you haven't been shot yet," Another Soldier said.

"Oopsie!" Donut said dropping his pistol.

BANG

"AHH!!" The Soldier screamed.

End of Episode 11 Part B


	29. Chapter 27

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 11: Bullet Points Final Part

Meanwhile we turn back to Dedede still watching the birds fly by.

"A Noctowl? They don't come this far south, and a Taillow, I haven't shot one of those in a long time!" Dedede said as he was about to aim his gun. The Comm started acting up.

"What the?" Dedede said as suddenly Alyssa is heard over the radio. A recording of her conversation with Gamma.

"Because I know, I can trust you Gamma, about how Yoruichi was going to Abandon us here, and kill us all." Alyssa said. As soon as that was said the Floodgates opened.

(Meanwhile Back on Zambai 7)

"This sucks!" IM yelled as he was forced to walk with Nukid pointing a gun at his back.

"Keep walking!" Nukid said as IM kept whining.

"I mean i'm a hostage again!?" He yelled.

"Your not a hostage, your don't have any value, your just a prisoner!" Nukid said.

"That's just it, I can't be prisoner again!" IM yelled.

"Then just change your train of thought, 'your not a prisoner, your a forced guest'" Nukid said.

"Just let me go, make your life easier," IM said.

"No way dude, I can't trust you!" Nukid said.

"Look in the time, I've been on this rock, I have been thrown from Planes, spray painted pink by Crazy Darksides, and emasculated by my commander in multiple times."

"Well you better get comfy, cause it's time for my pick up," Nukid said as an Unknown object approached them.

(Meanwhile back at the Sub-station)

"So about that help?" Katie asked.

"Hold on they'll be here," Ross said.

"When?" Katie asked, as Ross activated the comm.

"Hey Airnaruto any chance you guys going to be here?" Ross asked. As the camera revealed another guy this is Airnaruto45 the First Author Ninja.

"We'll get there ASAP!" He said.

"When's that!?" Katie asked.

"We have some problems here," Airnaruto said as the camera shows a huge pile up of Vehicles, Tanks and Warthog all over the place as all the other Zambai Residents where freaking out, with the news that Gamma Let loose.

"Hey, we all have to work together here!!" A voice is heard as another Author, known as Darkmagicianmon appeared.

"Get Down!!" Airnaruto yelled as the Author Fighters took cover as all the Resident went nuts firing off multiple rounds. Meanwhile flying over head was a Hornet Harold was driving while Bender and Fry where watching everything.

"Folks it seems we have a full on brawl developing here!" Fry said as Bender recorded it all.

"We might be awhile try to hold on," Airnaruto said as he cut the connection.

"(Sighs) Great," Ross said.

(Meanwhile outside the room)

"Can someone give me a medpack!" The Shot soldiers whined.

"Suck it up, dirtbag!" Sarge said.

"Now, since you have armed this place to reach the moon, can I talk to them?" Yoruichi said.

"Sorry nope," Sarge said.

"WHAT!?" She said.

"Ross is inside we have to act now and kill him, before he causes more trouble!" Sarge said.

"I thought you where pros, I just needed you guys to disarm them so I can talk to them!" Yoruichi said.

"Sorry but we have to act now, alright Red Team, Head out!!" Sarge ordered.

"I forgot what's the plan again?" Grif asked.

"Idiot! we blow the place up, then we burn it and then nuke the base!" Simmons said.

"Also if Ross talks to us we blow the bomb!" Donut said.

"Well said," Sarge said.]

(10 Minutes later)

As the back door started to open, Ross and Katie walked out.

"Ok we are here to ta...what?" Ross said.

"Come on let's get outta here!" Katie said as she ran to a Warthog.

End of Episode 11 Final Part.


	30. Chapter 28

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 12: Blitzkrieg Ball. Part A.

As we turn to the former base of our heroes which was under CC control. We see Lunatic sneaking around the area. A good distance away from him their backs turned to him. Where two CC Soldiers, where stationed. As Lunatic kept sneaking around strange music kept playing.

"Did you hear something?" The Soldiers on the Left asked.

"Yeah I did," The Right one said.

"What?" He asked.

"Your mom," The Right one said. Once again Lunatic sneaked behind him.

"Seriously did you here something?" The Left one asked.

"Yeah, your mom," The Right one said.

"Grr! Will you shut up!" The Left one said. Once again Lunatic sneaked off.

"Ok I did hear something," The Right one said.

"What?" The Left one asked.

"Your mom and dad!" He said.

"GRR!!" The Left one growled as the sneaking music played again but no Lunatic.

"What is that noise!?" The Left one asked.

"Do you seriously want me to answer again," The Right one said. Right as Lunatic drove off on his mongoose running over both of them.

(Meanwhile)

"Dear god!" Mantis said.

"Nono, although I understand the problem!" Nukid said.

"Do you know what that is?" Mantis asked.

"My Pokemon," Nukid said.

"You can't own a Pokemon like this?" Mantis said right as the Pokemon fired a beam at him. "AHH!"

"Stop this instant!" Nukid said, The Robot fired one quick beam again before floating over to Nukid revealing it was a Magnezone.

"Don't worry he was just scared, don't worry magnezone, he won't hurt you. He's my prisoner." Nukid said.

"What does it do?" Mantis asked.

"Mag...ne...zone...zone...magne," Magnezone said (Translation: I am special teleportation Pokemon, Magnezone, my pleasure to meet you)

"Man this is amazing," Mantis said.

"It's a special Pokemon I found in my travels. But it has a slight problem with it's power, so it's a work in progress," Nukid said.

"How?" Mantis asked.

"Watch, Produce One Scorpion Tank!" Nukid said, Magnezone glowed blue and appearing infront of them was a Scorpion Tank.

"Woah," Mantis said.

"Produce 300 Big Mac Meals!" Nukid said, once again Magnezone glowed blue and a Crate Marked Mcdonalds appeared.

"Wow! Hey can I have a few, I'm kinda hungry?" Mantis said.

"Sure they'll kill ya young," Nukid said as Mantis dug in.

"Oh sweet joy," Mantis said.

"Yeah it's cool till I ask for some Coke," Nukid said. As Magnezone made a BZZZT sound.

"That might just be a syntext error," Mantis said.

"I don't think so," Nukid said.

"Did you try saying a certain kind of Soft Drink." Mantis asked.

"Diet Coke," Nukid said.

"Ok, I got it, it's the amount you have been asking for shots." Mantis said.

"Oh gotcha, Produce 50 Gallons of Diet Coke!" Nukid said, Magnezone glowed Blue and a whole cluster of Barrels appeared...Right over Iron Mantis.

"Oww! I can't feel anything...oh except this delicous Diet Coke!" Mantis said as he had a Drink.

"Hey don't drink all MY coke, or you will be paying the bill." Nukid said as he grabbed a cup and poured a drink.

End of Episode 12 Part A.


	31. PSA: Valentine Gift Idea's

Lunatic PSA.

Valentine's Gift Ideas.

We find ourselves in some kind of field standing in it was Rososo and X Prodigy.

"Hi there, my name is Roscoso, writer and star of the popular fanfiction Lunatic!" I said.

"My names X Prodigy I also star in that story." X Prodigy said.

"But today we are not speaking to you as famous Writers and Darkside Ass-kickers. We are here to give you a little advise for an upcoming holiday," I said,

"That's right, in four days we will be having the holiday sometimes called Heaven for Girls and Hell for guys! Known as Valentine Day!" X said.

"Now since we used to not have dates, we didn't have to worry about last year, but since I have Marissa while X has Katie." I said. As Katie appeared on screen.

"Hey X! Where's the flower's!?" Katie yelled as she walked past Ross but X was gone.

"Ok she's gone," I whispered. As X reappeared hiding behind me.

"Thanks, anyway we are here to explain some ideas on gifts." X said.

"Now the basics are usually some flowers and chocolate's, maybe a jewel, Perhaps a romantic evening, like what D.M and Hikari had last year." I said,

"But sometime the best thing is to not expect anything take your girl for a drive. If she finds someplace that looks nice, have a look. You might get lucky." X said.

"Another Idea is to take your girl to a very romantic spot. Like a cliff with a view, or a beach or any other place's you can think of." I said.

"Now, as you can guess some guys are too stupid and forget until the last minute." X said.

"(Coughs) You!" I coughed. Causing X to glare at me.

"Oh yeah then what plans have you got huh?" X said."

"Well I was planing on taking Marissa to Krabby Beach after we have a beautiful dinner in her home town. So we can reminisce on how we first met," I said causing X to gawk.

"You thought that much!?" He yelled.

"Yep and when Katie's get's wind you haven't thought of something you are in deep trouble," I said while chuckling as Unknown to X someone was approaching him.

"So what if I forgot about Valentine's Day I still have time to find a gift. Beside's how is she going to find out?" X said. When he suddenly noticed the grin on my face.

"She's right behind me?" X asked. I nodded.

"Pissed as Tex is?" X asked, once again I nod.

"Think I'll survive?" X asked this time I shoke my head before waving bye-bye and teleporting away.

"X PRODIGY!!!!!" Katie screamed. Which was heard back on Zambai where Nukid was watching tv.

"Man X is toast," Nukid said sweeping through channels before a familiar tone stopped him.

BEEP BEEP

"LUNATIC!!! GET BACK HERE AND DIE!!!" Nukid yelled running outta the room. Just as I walked in carrying a tape recorder.

"Man I can't believe that worked." I said before sitting down. When I noticed Marissa appoaching with a smile on her face.

"So what are we watching Ross-kun," She said.

"A Personal video I call, violent realtionships, including X Prodigy's and Katie's," I said as the tv shows Katie beating X to a pulp.

"ROSS!! WHEN I GET MY SPINE BACK!! I AM GOING TO SHOVE SPARDA SO FAR UP YOUR....AIIEHHHH!!" X yelled as Katie continued to pummel him.

"(SIghs) God bless the holidays," I said. As Marissa and me watched the carnage as Nukid outside was busy trying to shot Lunatic.

End of PSA.

(P.S. This is sorta what might happen in X's Valentine's fanfic)


	32. Chapter 29

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 12: Blitzkrieg Ball. Part B.

We find ourselves back in the Darkside base this time, it was X Prodigy who started waking up.

"Uh...man what hit me?" X asked.

"That was Oldkid!" A voice is quickly heard.

"SHUT UP JOHAN!!" ANother one yelled as X opened his eyes he noticed Oldkid and the Chaos Duo.

"Ok I have to ask who the hell are you guys!" X asked.

"Well, I'm Johan and the idiot is Oldkid and the bigger idiot is called Omaddon." Johan said.

"So uh do you know your not suppose to hunt humans?" X asked.

"Uh, we heard it from a human but they lie so it dosen't count." Oldkid said.

"Ok and what ranks are you guys," X asked.

"Generals!!" Omaddon stupidly said.

"No you guys are grunts what's that in darkside terms?" X asked

"Grunts," All three Darkside's said.

"Nice to see some things are universal!" X said.

(Meanwhile)

"Ohhh! I don't feel so good," Iron Mantis groaned somehow both he and Nukid where drunk, how they got drunk from Soft Drinks is unknown.

"Your telling me you can't handle a bottle?" Nukid asked.

"Oh on I'm gonne...!" Mantis said as hestarted to turn green.

"If you throw up on me, your a dead man!" Nukid said despite being drunk.

"Oh no!!" Mantis yelled before running over to the nearby river and...emptying his stomach.

"How did you get carrot's?" Nukid asked.

"Carrot's!? I hate Carrot's!!" Mantis yelled.

"Do you realise how dumb that Pokemon is?" Mantis asked.

"I think he is as dumb as you," Nukid said.

"No it's as dumb as you," Mantis said.

"So it's as dumb as Me?" Nukid asked.

"Yes it's as dumb as me....wait!" Mantis said as Nukid chuckled.

"Nice to see we agree on something," Nukid said.

"You do know you capture prisoners for Intelligence right?" Mantis asked.

"Not from you!" Nukid said.

"Well hw about you let me go and I'll tell you soon juicy Info." Mantis said.

"I don't need Intelligence!" Nukid said drunkily.

"You sure it's about X Prodigy," Mantis said.

(Meanwhile above airspace)

We find ourselves in the back of Pelican, where we see Yoruichi, Sarge, Simmons and Grif.

"This is madness!!" Yoruichi said.

"Nah this is Zambai!" Sarge said.

"Can I press the button sir?" Simmons asked.

"No that's my job I am sergeant!" Sarge said. As Yoruichi swiped the button.

"I am General! So I push the button! What does this do anyway." Yoruichi asked.

"It launches a nuke!" Sarge said.

"Here goes," Yoruichi said before pressing the button...and nothing happened.

"BOO! No explosion that sucks!" Grif said as he turned around.

BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!! (Enter giant Nuclear Explosion)

"Haha Blamo!!" Sarge cheered.

"That was amazing!" Yoruichi said.

"What where's the explosion!? AH DAMNIT!!" Grif yelled missing another explosion.

"Well I have to take care of some stuff," Yoruichi said before walking off

"You think she suspects anything about her orders from HQ?" Simmons asked.

"No way, no chance," Sarge said as the ships intercom suddenly spoke up.

"Two survivors detected." It said.

"IMPOSSIBLE!!" Sarge yelled.

End of Part B


	33. Chapter 30

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 12: Blitzkrieg Ball. Part C.

As the chaos continues we find Mantis just finishing telling Nukid.

"He walks into a bar going to every table asking for 10 Bucks to cover a debt." Mantis said.

"Hahaha! That was almost enough," Nukid said.

"Then sit down cause this is where it gets good cause that was when Katie walked by." Mantis said as once again the camera leaves them back to the Darkside HQ where Oldkid and the Chaos Duo where busy discussing something.

"I'm, telling you guys there is something weird about this guy," Oldkid said.

"No there isn't!" Johan said.

"What do you mean just look at him!" Oldkid said.

"He's a high rank Darkside," Omaddon said dumbly.

"No I think he might be a traitor! You have to trust me on this." Oldkid said. But the Chaos Duo simply stared at him.

"Right in the year we have been here, you have blown up a kitchen full of food, burnt or ate all the over food around here and nearly killed a High Rank Darkside and we would have been chewed up by Drake!" Johan said.

"We know you want payback on the guy who put Drake in that tutu but..." Omaddon said. As X walked in.

"Revenge? On who?" X asked.

"The one called Ross, he's the ninja right?" Oldkid asked.

DING

"No...actually, Ross is the name for a group of humans led by the cat eyed Female and her Mantis armoured Lackey." X said. Grinning inside his helmet.

"MANTIS ARMOUR! That son of a bitch!!" Oldkid yelled.

"No worry I will help you avenge your master's honour!" X said,

"Ok," Omaddon said.

"Oh I can't believe it was this easy," X said as he walked off.

(Meanwhile)

Ross and Katie where driving away from many CC Soldier's Ross was driving. While Katie was in the passengers seat.

"You alright?" Ross asked.

"I've been better," Katie said. When suddenly Ross stopped the Warthog and climbed onto the Gun turrent while Katie took the wheel.

"Great, you drive, I'll shoot!" Ross said as he fired the gun at all of the CC Soldier's driving Mongoose's. Meanwhile what looked like Tanks where approaching.

"Hahah! You bozo's think you can take me down. For I am Ross Chaos Heuchan!!" Ross yelled.

"Your Middle name is what!?" Katie asked.

"Hahah! You hear that noone can stop Sergeant Cha....!" Ross yelled when suddenly he hit the giant fan. Causing him to fall off the Warthog.

"Oh that's not good," Katie said as suddenly three CC Soldier's surrounded her armed with Rocket Launchers.

"Halt or we'll shoot ourselves!" One of them said.

"That was not comfortable," Another one said.

"I thought you wanted funny," The First one said.

"You need to rediscover humour," The Second one said,

"Maybe I should leave," Katie said when suddenly they pointed their Rocket Launchers at her.

"Oh no you don't!" They said. As Katie Started sweating.

'Where are you guys!?' Katie thought.

End of Episode 12 Part C


	34. Chapter 31

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 12: Blitzkrieg Ball. Final Part.

"Katie was SO Pissed that she reattached the General's limbs backwards." Mantis said.

"That give a whole new meaning to banana pudding," Nukid for some reason said.

"I know!" Mantis said.

"Suddely specialist, HQ's point 207 makes much more sense to me now, it's like the world has been opened up to me." Nukid said.

"Yeah that's great, can I leave?" Mantis asked.

"Sure, but first you must tell me about Ross," Nukid asked.

"You wouldn't happen to know his middle name?" Mantis asked.

"Nope, never bother to ask," Nukid said.

"Well his middle name is..." Mantis but once AGAIN the camera moved back to the Darkside Base.

"Trouble! As you can see these people are nothing but trouble, to young Darkside's like yourselves," X said.

"So what do we do?" Johan asked.

"We kill them, before they can even speak!" X said.

"But with other humans around? Won't we get in trouble?" Omaddon asked.

"That's the genius of my plan, they can't accuse us if everything screams human!" X said as on the screen appeared two tanks.

"Clever," Johan said.

"These tanks are on loan form the fifth intergalactic infantry battalion. I know their CO...personally." X said.

"So the humans are helping can we trust them?" Omaddon asked.

"Yes in exchange for a lift to earth and a change in ID's." X said.

"I don't know that is the group the humans kept dissing on the radio," Oldkid said.

"They do?" Johan asked.

"Yes that group is lead by X Prodigy, who people kept saying was the most Incompetent Officer," Oldkid said.

"I think you mean Important," X said.

"No, they said he was diffeciant in his manly duties, or put out." Oldkid said.

'I'm not diffeciant!' X thought.

"Oh yeah and he was constantly overselling himself!" Oldkid said.

"Also they said he was a failure but a reliable failure," Johan said as Oldkid noticed the glare.

"Uh...nevermind, I think this guy is the friend we need." Oldkid said.

"Oh really?" X asked.

(Five Minutes later)

"WHAT DID I DO!!??" Oldkid yelled as he was thrown into a jail cell.

(Meanwhile)

"I don't get it," Nukid said.

"What do you mean you don't get it?" Mantis asked.

"If it was so important then why did the Serageant not say anything." Nukid said.

"Oh shit! X did promote Ross, that's bad...really bad!" Mantis said.

"I think he demoted him." Nukid said.

"Don't you realise what this mean's!" Mantis asked.

"So what if Ross is Sergeant Chaos!!" Nukid said.

(Meanwhile)

On the top of the gorge we find three Pikachu.

"PIKACHU!!!!" They all yelled. (Translation: THUNDER!!!!!)

(Back in the gorge.)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Nukid yelled as he was sent flying by three lighting bolts.

"Wow thought you couldn't get struck twice!? But three times!?" Mantis yelled as he walked away as Nukid groaned in pain.

End of Episode 12 Final Part.


	35. Chapter 32

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 13: Chaos Theory. Part One.

"I sense a disturbance in the force," Nukid said somehow still up.

"You sure it's not from the THREE LIGHTNING BOLTS!!" Mantis yelled.

"Nah, I've had worse. Now then as I was saying..." Nukid said just as a familiar Nutjob ran him over in a Warthog.

BEEPBEEP

"Wow...that was..." Mantis said when Nukid suddenly sprang back to life and grabbed a Rocket Launcher.

"LUNATIC!! GET BACK HERE AND DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Nukid said as he chased after Lunatic.

"Maybe my lucks changing," Mantis said as he noticed one of Nukid's rockets barrelling towards him.

"Well fuck!" Mantis said as he was sent flying. As Nukid kept chasing Lunatic.

"Time to bring back what you o in spades!" Nukid yelled as Lunatic suddenly put the brakes on. Causing Nukid to run right into the Warthog.

"Ow my ribs." Nukid said as Lunatic backed up right over Nukid before running over him again.

"THE NUKID WILL RISE AGAIN!!" Nukid yelled. Just as he notice a tank heading his way, driving it was Johan, with Omaddon, Oldkid and X riding it.

"Oh shit!" Nukid said as the tank ran him over while the Darksides sang 'Hi ho, off to work we go'

"Maybe the Nukid won't rise again for awhile," Nukid said.

(Meanwhile)

We find Ross just getting up after being slammed into the giant fan.

"Ow...god my head hurts...Katie?" Ross said when he noticed Katie was gone.

"Katie? Where are you?" Ross asked as suddenly landing behind him was Iron Mantis.

"Wow...I thought my day was bad," Ross said when Mantis sprang up and pointed his gun at Ross.

"Freeze!" He yelled.

"Uh yeah, how do you plan to shoot me with an empty gun?" Ross asked.

"What? I thought I loaded this?" Mantis said as he checked his gun when he noticed Ross pointing his gun at him. "Goddamnit!"

"I know, I amaze even myself, now about this prisoner thing?" Ross asked.

"Next verse men!" A voice is heard as driving by was the same tank from before.

"Hi Ho! Hi Ho! It's off to kill we go, with plasma grenades and raizor blades hi oh! Hi Ho!" The Darkside's sang.

"Great!" X said.

"X? Is that you?" Ross asked. Just as the Darkside's noticed Ross and Mantis.

"Look it's The Traitor and the Pokemorph!" Oldkid yelled.

"Uh oh!" Ross said before running away.

"What the?" Mantis said.

"Hey Mantis you might want to run?" X said.

"Oh you son of a bitch X!!" Mantis yelled as he ran for it aswell.

End of Episode 13 Part One.


	36. Short: Nukid's Army

LUNATIC!!!

Short. Nukid's Army.

We find ourselves inside the base of the fifth intergalactic battalion again where we find Nukid facing a camera also surrounding him where some dirty magazines and a packet of Root Beer.

"Hey all of you Greenhorns! We're looking for some skinsacks looking to fill some boots and I'm looking at you yeah you!" Nukid said as the camera shows Oldkid and the Chaos Duo. Fighting.

"The one in the chair, I'll call you smokestack! You look like the right cigar smoking, quarterback that I'm looking for in Nukid's army!" Nukid said as the camera shows multiple crazy scene's two Warthog crashing into each other while a Mongoose drove off a cliff. Then we see someone fall down a hole in the Base.

"All you need to do is meet the requirements that I just made up." Nukid said.

"One. You must be between the ages of Too Young and Too Old to fight," Nukid said as the camera shows Two Guys being run over by Lunatic.

"Two. Survive the Field Test!" Nukid said as we see another guy shooting from far away.

"Three. No cowards! Nukid don't like cowards!" Nukid said as the camera shows a scene of a Warthog running into some Rocket Fuel.

"Four. Hold the mayo...you know what it means!" Nukid said. As we next see him shooting Iron Mantis.

"Five. Have two years of Birthday money on you when you get off the bus!" Nukid said.

"Six. Speak a Language!" Nukid said as the camera shows two Fangirls being chased by a Warthog being shot at be Ranger24 and TSS.

"Let me offer you rookies a warning. In my army you will be shot, by me while sleeping so get used to it!" Nukid said as the camera shows many people shooting at each over.

"Also here at Nukid's army, we offer a free ladies night for all you foxy girls out there, and all you can drink ammunition, you heard me all you can drink," Nukid said, as the camera changes to a girl wearing very tight armour.

"We also give out prizes for the girl who wears the sexist camo, like miss blends into the enviroment 2009 Grrr!!" Nukid said as Ross suddenly walked in as Nukid drank a bottle of Root Beer.

"Hey Nukid have you seen my Root....WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!??" Ross yelled as Nukid gulped the rest down.

"Uh oh it's the man, here to hold me down! Nukid signing off!" Nukid said as Ross started pummeling him with Shadow Balls.

End of Short.


	37. Chapter 33

LUNATIC!!!

Episode 13 Chaos Theory. Part Two.

As the Madness continues, we find Nukid with Magnezone.

"Alright, Magnezone, I need Ross's experimental Mecha Death Ray NOW!" Nukid commanded.

BEEP!

"Mag...ne...zone!" Magnezone said. (Translation: It...won't...fit)

"Then make it fit! He's almost here!" Nukid said as Magnezone tried again.

"Mag..ne!" Magnezone said, (Translation: All...done!)

"Excellent!" Nukid said as Lunatic drove onto the scene on a Warthog.

BEEPBEEP!

"Now Lunatic! It is time for you to DIE!" Nukid said.

"RUUNNNN!!!" Mantis screamed as he ran past them.

"Hey Iron Mantis," Nukid said dully.

"WAIT FOR ME!!!" Ross yelled as he ran as past them.

"Hey Ross how you doing?" Nukid asked.

BOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!

"DIE YOU SCUMBAGS!!!!!!!!!!" All three Darksides yelled as the drove the tank after Ross and Iron Mantis.

"Hey Evil Darkside Dudes!" Nukid said.

"Wait wait! Oh shit! Slow Down!" X yelled as he stopped when he saw Nukid and Lunatic.

"Hey X...heheh, like the new look," Nukid said.

"For Sparda's sword, Looney! Nukid! HELP!" X yelled.

"Can't to busy killing...now Lunatic! As I was saying!" Nukid said.

BEEPBEEP.

"Hey get back here!" Nukid yelled as Lunatic drove after everyone else.

"Why isn't this turning?" Nukid said as the Wraith he was piloting was only going in a straight line.

"The Turning Gears are missing, please try again later!" The Onboard Computer said. As Nukid jumped out of the Wraith and grabbed a Rocket Launcher.

"Get back here Lunatic AND DIE!!!!" Nukid yelled as he followed everyone.

(Meanwhile)

We find Katie surrounded by the Red Team, Sarge, Grif, Simmons and Donut.

"Uh...I'm a medic, Jenova Convention and all that." Katie said.

"Jenova Convention?" Donut asked.

"It's something that snoobish laywer kept nagging on about!" Sarge said.

"You mean the one we don't listen too?" Grif said. As Katie gulped at that.

"I am so dead," Katie said.

"Not yet, beside we just want you to talk, we need you to talk," Simmons said. As Katie shuddered.

"Are you hitting on me?" Katie asked.

"No, we're all hitting on you," Grif said.

"I'm not!" Donut said.

"Shut up Donut!" Sarge said.

"Get your hands off her you pigs!" A voice is heard as above them on a Rock, was Darkmagicianmon, Hikari Ino, Alyssalioness, Warlord-Xana and Airnaruto.

"Prepare for the Pain!" Airnaruto yelled.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Grif yelled.

"We're the Author Fighter's!" Darkmagicianmon yelled.

"And we're here!" Hikari said.

"To kick you Ketchup Loving asses!" Warlord yelled.

"Ok that's just stupid, we don't love Ketchup, I love oreos!" Grif said.

"Shut up Grif, alright all Red relative's assemble!" Sarge ordered.

"Ok!" Alyssa said as she jumped down and formed behind Sarge along with Donut, Grif and Simmons.

"Ok now..." Sarge started to say.

"Sarge we have a spy." Simmons said.

"What?" Sarge said as he saw Alyssa.

"What are you doing?" Sarge said.

"We shouldn't complain, we need actual girls on this team, then guys who act girly," Grif said as both looked at Donut.

"What?" Donut asked.

"What? You said all Red Relatives, I'm wearing Pink!" Alyssa said as Sarge, Simmons and Katie sweatdropped.

"Nevermind," Grif said.

"Wow, I can hear the air tunnel!" Katie said. (Sorry about that Alyssa, everyone knows your smart)

"I know, Geez!" Sarge said.

"Yeah, listen can I go to the ladies room?" Katie asked.

"Sure go ahead," Sarge said as Katie walked into the base,

"Where are you going?" Simmons asked as Alyssa was about to follow.

"Girl code, never go to the bathroom alone!" Alyssa said.

"No! Your staying until we sort this!" Sarge said as Warlord Xana drew his Katana.

"There is no need to sort this out if we kick your ass!!" Warlord Yelled.

"You know what! I accept! Let do this!" Sarge said when everyone heard shooting.

"You hear that?" Simmons asked.

"HELP THERE GOING TO KILL US!!" Ross yelled as he and Iron Mantis kept running from the Darksides.

"WAIT FOR ME GUYS!!" X yelled. Just as Yoruichi and two CC Soldiers showed up.

"So I hear you caught Katie?" Yoruichi asked.

"SLOW DOWN!!!" X yelled.

"What the hell is going on!?" Yoruichi yelled.

BBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LUNATIC!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nukid yelled as he chased after Lunatic.

"Don't stand there after them!" Yoruichi yelled as She followed them along with the Red Team.

"HEY!" Airnaruto yelled.

"Come on let's help our friends!" Darkmagicianmon said as the Author Fighters followed.

(A few minutes later)

Katie walked back out,

"Sorry I took so long...where is everyone?" Katie asked.

End of Episode 13 Part Two.


	38. Chapter 34

(In the immortal words of Lunatic121, STAY INSANE!!)

LUNATIC!!!

Episode Fourteen: Final Countdown! Part One!

"Wahoo!!" Omaddon cheered as he, Johan and Oldkid continued to chase Ross and Iron Mantis while this was going on right behind them, Lunatic was following them in a Warthog, being chased by Nukid, meanwhile the Author Fighters and the Red Team where chasing them in seperate Warthogs! Meanwhile following all of this was X Prodigy.

"Ok I gotta stop this! Now where...aha!" X said as Ross and Iron Mantis ran for it X sudddely slammed into the Darkside's tank with another Tank! Causing Lunatic to slam into the back of the tank.

"AHA! Fool me once and AGH!!" Nukid tried to say but the Red's Warthog slammed him away before hitting Lunatic's Warthog then the Author Fighter's Warthog hit them!

"Author Fighters! Take em down!" D.M said.

"Now if we do first!" Sarge said as they all started fighting!

(Meanwhile)

High above the fighting Three Central Command Soldiers where watching.

"Wow, glad I'm not down their," One said.

"Agreed, giving Katie to the Reds brilliant!" The Second One said. None of them noticed Katie sneaking over.

"And we don't get hurt," The Third one said.

"Yeah!" The First one said before Katie knocked the Second and Thirds ones off the cliff.

"What the!?" He said before Katie pointed a pistol at him!

"What a pretty Handgun attached to a MEDIC! Oh thank god you can't shoot me! You took an Oath!" He said.

"Ok, I won't shoot you...if you jump off the cliff," Katie said sweetly.

"OH for the love of...AGH!" He yelled as Katie knocked him off!

(Meanwhile)

Nukid was just waking up from the slam!

"Oh...alright Nukid, walk it off! It's your time to shine no whining!" Nukid said when suddenly the same CC Soldiers landed on him!

"SORRY NUKID!!" Katie yelled.

"What are you doing!?" X yelled at the Darksides.

"Killing the Ross!" Oldkid said.

"But I told you..." X started to say,

"There they are!!" Johan yelled. As they turned to see Ross and Iron Mantis.

"Hold it, recap what colour was the Ross?" X asked.

"Check the list Omaddon!" Johan said.

"Well let's just say we're going back to our Original Plan," Johan said.

"Which is..?" X asked.

"KILL ALL AUTHORS!!" They yelled.

"Hold it there SHE's the Ross!" X yelled pointing at Yoruichi!

"She dosen't look monstruous enough!" Oldkid said.

"Just you wait," X said.

"What the hell! I'm not Ross!" Yoruichi said

"Your tricks won't work on us!" X said.

'Besides they are too stupid for that!' X thought.

"That's it Red Team Assemble!" Yoruichi said but nothing happened.

"Hurry and destroy the tanks!" Yoruichi yelled but they turned around.

"Where are you?" Yoruichi asked.

"To get the cruiser and shoot the Big ass gun at the tanks!" Simmons said.

"Oh carry on!" Yoruichi said.

"Should we leave sir?" Simmons asked as the reds walked away

"No, I want to watch this world burn from Orbit!" Sarge said.

(That's Part One! Next time more Chaos as the Red team try to blow up Zambai!)


	39. Chapter 35

LUNATIC!!!

Episode Fourteen: Final Countdown! Part Two!

"Alright now I have you out...gunned," Yoruichi said when she turned around to see a Tank Barrel pointed right at her!

"Oh...uh," She said. As the Darksides glared at her.

"Ross prepare to die!" Omaddon said.

"Fire already!" Oldkid yelled as Nukid walked over.

"Alright one more time!" Nukid said before turning around.

"Wait, wait, wait! One second!" Nukid said when suddenly a Baseball hit him in the head knocking him down.

"Where'd the baseball come from?" Johan asked. As Katie appeared behind Yoruichi

"Hold it Yoruichi!" Katie said as Nukid got back up!

"Alright I got one question! Where...is...Lunatic?" Nukid asked. As X Prodigy sighed.

"Katie...thank you," X said as Katie punched Nukid.

"The new guy has gone nuts," Johan said.

"So we must repair his and our honour!" Oldkid said. Meanwhile Ross was talking with Iron Mantis.

"So what if my middle name is Chaos?" Ross asked.

"Ever hear the phrase, 'Anything that can go wrong, will!'" Iron Mantis said as Oldkid spotted them.

"Hey looks it's the Ross's kill them!" Oldkid yelled.

"I'm not Ross! I'M CHAOS!" Ross yelled when suddenly everyone pointed their guns at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa it's just a name...X why are you pointing a gun at me?" Ross asked as X lowered his gun.

"Force of habit!" X said.

"Screw this everyone FIRE!!" Oldkid yelled (I apologise in advance!)

"STOP!!! STOP YOU STUPID IDIOTS!! Take a step back and look at this mess! Do you realise what we're doing here?" Nukid yelled.

"We are going to destroy you all with a giant nuclear fireball!" Sarge said in a megaphone on the giant cruiser.

"No! No your not! What your gonna do is shut up and listen to me! Look at us it looks like the short bus stopped and let everyone off except they gave us Scissors and High Explosives!!" Nukid yelled before turning to the Darksides.

"Look at the these three stooges! Johan, Omaddon and Oldkid! Not only can you not hit a Tauros! It's smarter than all three of you combined!!" Nukid yelled turning to X Prodigy!

"X! You bastard you slept with EVERY women in the army and the only thing you haven't been treated for is Herpes!!" Nukid yelled before turning to Ross!

"Ross I've only known you for a few months! But the idea of making a giant robot out of Power Cores is stupid!!" Nukid yelled.

"Yoruichi Two words! Frigging Bitch!! Red team your so far in the closet you missed the turn to Narnia! Don't even laugh Katie! Who the hell did you learn Medical Skills from! Caboose!! Iron Mantis your an idiot! Everyone's captured you, your like that girl from high school everyone knew but WAY less pretty!!" Nukid yelled.

"Now that you all know how stupid you are! We know there are only two ways off this rock! A casket or working together against..." Nukid started to say.

BEEPBEEP!!

"...**LUNATIC!!!**" Nukid roared chasing after Lunatic as everyone stared.

"He had a point," Ross said.

"Right up until he lost it," Katie said.

(That's Part Two of the Finale! One more to go!)


	40. Chapter 36

Lunatic!

Episode Fourteen: Final Countdown! Part Three!

"Yeah," A voice is heard as Yoruichi, X Prodigy and Katie turned to see The Red Team.

"What are you doing here?" Yoruichi asked.

"They took our ship!" Simmons said.

"They?" X asked.

(On the Ship)

We see a whole bunch of Red and Blue Zealots!

"GLORY TO THE FLAG!!" They all yelled as the ship flew off.

"You are f-ing kidding me!?" X yelled.

"Hey Sarge did we remember to take the drapes before we left?" Donut asked.

"Uhhh....sure Donut," Sarge said.

"Yoruichi report!" A voice is heard in Yoruichi's radio!

"Who the hell is this!?" Yoruichi said.

"My names Dod, I'm the head of the Naval Intelligence..." He started saying.

"I get it," Yoruichi said.

"Give me a status report," He said.

"Things are very bad sir, we require assistance!" Yoruichi said.

"Already done!" Dob said.

"Really?" Yoruichi asked.

"We loaded a Planet Buster into the Red's ship! In 20 seconds the Zambai situation will be solved for good!" Dob said.

"But...sir we're still ON Zambai, sir!" Yoruichi said.

"That's the idea General, solve the entire Zambai disaster in one swift move! No witnesses!" Dob said.

"I must admit...despite being the most Incompetent soldiers...your REALLY hard to kill! Goodbye General and Earth thanks you for the Sacrifice!" Dob said before cutting the Connection.

"Son of a BITCH! He's gonna blow the Planet!" Yoruichi said.

"How!?" Katie asked.

"He attached a nuke to the ships power core!" Yoruichi yelled.

"You mean the ship leaving the Solar System?" Grif asked.

"Yes!" Yoruichi said.

Suddenly a huge boom was heard a long distance away.

"Just checking," Grif said.

"THE SHIP!" Yoruichi yelled.

"That was our ship," Simmons said.

"Wow! That was like 200 or 300 kills? Damn I am good!" Oldkid said.

"Master Drake will be pleased!" Johan said. As Yoruichi and the Red Team pointed their guns at the Darksides!

"You have a ship?" Yoruichi asked.

"It's in three pieces," Omaddon said.

"Wait aren't they Ross's!" Omaddon said.

"OPEN...!" Yoruichi started to say.

"Just shoot already!!" Johan yelled and the started shooting each other.

"HEY! Can you stop fighting so I can leave!" Ross yelled but no one answered as he turned to Iron Mantis.

"What do you think?" Ross asked.

"A battle is going on and I haven't been shot, so I'm not complaining," Iron Mantis said Ross then walked off as Nukid charged at Iron Mantis.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Nukid yelled.

"Not again!" Iron Mantis yelled as he was sent flying and landed at Yoruichi's feet.

"Stop loafing around! Get off your lazy ass and FIGHT soldier!" Yoruichi yelled.

"Five more minutes," Iron Mantis moaned. As Ross walked away passing X Prodigy and Katie.

"So did we win?" Katie asked.

"I love it when a Plan works! Katie kiss me!" X said but Katie just glared and kneed him in the private area.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" X screamed in pain going into the Fetal Position.

"Woopsie," Katie said in an innocent tone, in the background Nukid was chasing Lunatic with a Rocket Launcher!

"LUNATIC!! This is NOT over!" Nukid yelled as Lunatic went over a ramp and landed before facing the readers.

"That's all folks! YEEHAA!!" Lunatic yelled before driving off as a Grenade landed where he was and....

BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(And completed!)


End file.
